


Let's (Not) Be Smashers

by Latias425



Series: Let's Be Smashers Trilogy [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Stupidity, Super Smash Bros. 5, Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: On a seemingly normal day in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, K.O. finds a strange letter which is an invitation for him to come to a fighting tournament called Super Smash Bros. However, as soon as he arrives at the Smash Mansion, things get absolutely crazy, including an ensemble formed by Master Hand and several other villains who want to get him out of the tournament since "cartoon characters don't belong in Smash". K.O. of course, wants to prove the ensemble otherwise and forms a rag-tag team with his friends from Lakewood Plaza, and a few Assist Trophies who also wish to be Smashers called the Let's Be Smashers. However, as the hype for Smash Ultimate goes on, the LBS soon find themselves facing off against much bigger threats.





	1. K.O. the Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid idea that I came up with last week and I had to write an actual story about it. This is just going to be a stupid crossover with Smash Bros. and a cartoon series that I've really been into lately about a cartoon character joining Smash and what happens when non-video game characters join the battle. Anyway, enjoy this stupid story.

Somewhere in Subspace, Master Hand was on a computer looking over the blogs of fan requests for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo Switch. There were some pretty reasonable requests, such as Spring Man and Decidueye, but then there were some that made him cringe, with some people requesting characters like Goku and Naruto.

"Why the f**k are people still asking for Goku and Naruto to be in Smash?!" Master Hand asked himself in irritation. It really pissed him off with the fact that there were stupid people requesting stupid characters that haven't even originated from video games and will never,  _ever_  be in Smash in a billion years. When he scrolled down and saw a request for Shrek, Master Hand completely lost his shit and threw his computer away.

"What the f**k is wrong with people and these stupid requests?! You know what?! I don't care about this horse-s**t tournament anymore! ANYBODY can be a goddamn Smasher now! You want Goku in Smash?! Here, have Goku! You want Naruto in Smash?! Here, have Naruto! You want Shrek in Smash?! Here, have Shrek! ARE YOU FANS F**KING HAPPY NOW?!"

And with that, Master Hand took a blank invitation and sent it somewhere into hyperspace, meaning that it could go to any universe in existence. Whoever finds this invitation would be the one to join the battle, and whoever it would be, he hoped that it would be an actual video game character.

* * *

It was a seemingly normal day in Lakewood Plaza Turbo. What made this day any different than any other day? I don't know, I can't write good sentences to describe days so leave me alone. Anyway, it was as normal as normal could possibly be in a world full of superheroes.

Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, a strange portal appeared out of the sky, but coming out of it wasn't a robot from Boxmore. No, instead it was a piece of paper that flew in the wind and glided through the air. It floated towards a house where a young boy was sleeping in front of it and the paper landed right on his face.

K.O. awoke when he felt something hit his face, and when he opened his eyes, something was completely covering his face. "AAH! IT'S A FACEHUGGER FROM ALIENS AND IT'S EATING MY FACE!" he screamed and he began to run around like a maniac.

Inside the house, K.O.'s mother Carol heard him screaming like a crazed banshee outside, and her motherly instincts kicked in and she quickly kicked the front door down. "K.O., what's all the screaming about?!"

"MOMMY, THERE'S A FACEHUGGER ON MY FACE!" K.O. screamed. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!"

Carol was confused. How the hell would K.O. know what a facehugger is? She then saw that the "facehugger" on his face was just a piece of paper. "I'll get it off you, K.O. Just stay still and let me-" Carol knelt down and reached for the paper, but K.O. swatted her hand away.

"NO, DON'T PULL ON IT! YOU'LL RIP MY FACE OFF!"

"Hold still, K.O.!" Through K.O.'s squirming, Carol finally managed to get the paper off. Thankfully, his face had not been torn off, but there was a red mark on which the paper was stuck to. "How did this paper get stuck to your face?"

"Uhh...I don't know."

"And how do you know what a facehugger is?"

"Uhh...because Rad showed me that one movie with the aliens." K.O. admitted sheepishly, but Carol didn't say anything about that and looked at the piece of paper that managed to latch onto her son's face. "What does it say, Mommy?"

"It says, 'Dear-huh, there doesn't seem to be a name here, you have been invited to be a newcomer for the fifth Super Smash Bros. tournament'."

"Super Smash Bros. tournament? What's that?"

"I don't know, but it says that some bus will be coming tomorrow morning to take you to the Smash Mansion. Guess that's where all of the fighters live."

"The Smash Mansion?" K.O. grabbed the paper from and stared at it with starry eyes. "A fighting tournament...maybe that's what will make me the world's greatest hero! Wait 'til I tell Rad and Enid!" He then ran off to tell everyone about the news.


	2. K.O. Comes to the Smash Mansion

 

"Guys guys guys, guess what guess what guess what!" K.O. shouted as he rushed into Gar's Bodega. Enid was lounging on the counter as usual and Rad was busy arranging a bunch of cans into a replica of his head. K.O.'s shouting had startled him, causing the cans to collapse.

"NOOOO! Not my beautiful head!" Rad cried, causing Enid to roll her eyes.

"Hey guys, guess what!"

"What is it, K.O.?" Enid asked as she sat up.

"I got invited to the Super Smash Bros. tournament!" K.O. exclaimed, holding up the invitation.

"Super Smash Bros. tournament? Never heard of it." Enid looked at the piece of paper that K.O. had. "There's not even a name on it."

"I know, but I'm the one who found it, so it must be me! I'm going to the Smash Mansion tomorrow!"

* * *

The next morning came rather quickly, and K.O. and Carol waited outside their house for the bus to come and take K.O. to the Smash Mansion. He couldn't wait to get to the tournament. Carol had packed everything for him the previous night, and he promised that he would call her as soon as he arrived.

After waiting for a few minutes, there was a honk of a horn and a bus drove up right in front.

"There it is." Carol knelt down and gave K.O. a kiss. "Good luck in the tournament, K.O. I'll be rooting for you."

"I'll do my best, Mommy!" The driver honked the horn again, and K.O. took his stuff on got on the bus. Apparently he was the only one who was going to the Smash Mansion as it was completely empty except for him and the driver. K.O. sat down and looked out the window where Carol was waving to him. "Bye, Mommy." He waved back as the bus started moving, and the two didn't stop waving until they were out of each other's sight.

* * *

Ah, the Smash Mansion. The place that is home to the famous Smashers. There was a lot of excitement going on right now, as the Smashers were preparing for the upcoming Smash 5 tournament. The first newcomers, which were two Inklings by the name of Zeke and Malley have already arrived at the mansion, and many more newcomers were sure to come.

Today another newcomer was going to be coming to the Smash Mansion. The boss of all of the Smashers Robin was trying to get everyone else to settle down for the arrival, but they were literally all over the place. Jumping around, hanging from the ceiling, you name it.

"Everyone, stop jumping around! Get down from there, Diddy!" Robin shouted, but it was no use. No one was listening to him and they continued to jump around like a bunch of hyperactive monkeys.

_*CLANG*_

Robin looked down to see a bomb right by his feet, and before he could move away, it exploded and he was covered head to toe with orange ink. He sighed in irritation, and a certain female Inkling by the name of Malley zipped by.

"Ha! Got you, ya pleb!" Malley laughed.

"Yes, very humorous, Malley." Robin muttered, and he looked over at himself. "Oh, great. Now I need to change my clothes!"

And so he went all the way up the stairs to the fourth floor in order to change his clothes. Once he had changed and went back into the foyer, the Smashers were still running around like maniacs.

"Everyone, stop!" Robin shouted, and then everyone froze. "Enough of this! We have a newcomer joining us today and  _this_  is how you all want to show a display?! By running around and acting like wild animals?! We do not want the newcomer to think that we all live in a monkey house, do we?"

"Yes, we do!" Malley shouted, earning her a punch in the arm from Zeke, her fellow male Inkling. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Look, I know that it may be difficult for some of you, but I just want all of you to not act so crazy so that we can make the newcomer feel welcome. Is that too much to ask?"

"It is for Malley." Zeke muttered, and he got a punch in the arm this time from Malley.

"Payback!"

"Knock it off, you two! I really do not want anyone getting into-" There was a honk of a horn, and Robin looked out the window to see a bus pulling up to the front. "Oh, the newcomer has arrived. Remember, I want all of you to be on your absolute best behavior so that we can give the newcomer a nice, warm welcome. When they come in, introduce yourselves kindly, and no shooting them with your Splatter gun. That means you, Malley." He said that last part in a rather stern tone as he went out the front door.

* * *

The ride to the Smash Mansion was rather long, and K.O. was taking a small nap as the bus was driving through the town of Smashville.

Once the bus pulled over to the front of the Smash Mansion, the driver went over to K.O.'s seat to wake him up. "Hey. Hey, kid. Wake up."

K.O. stirred as he opened his eyes. "Mmmm...Are...Are we there yet?"

The driver nodded. "Yes, we're here."

K.O. looked out the window and gasped in awe when he saw the giant four-story mansion that stood right in front of them. "The Smash Mansion...it's much more bigger than I imagined!" he exclaimed, and he leapt out of his seat and ran out the bus. He left his bag on the seat, but luckily the driver managed to grab it.

K.O. squealed in excitement as he raced up the hill and the front steps of the Smash Mansion.  _'OhmyCobIcan'tbelieveI'mactuallyattheSmashMansionthisisthegreatestdayofmy-'_  He suddenly bumped into someone and fell backwards on his rump. A tall man with snow white hair and black clothes turned around and gasped when he saw him on the ground.

"Oh, my! I am so sorry! I did not mean to bump into you! Are you alright?"

"Never been better!" K.O. answered as the man helped him up onto his feet.

The bus driver then came up with the bag. "Hey kid, you left your stuff on the seat."

"Oh yeah, thank you." K.O. said as he took his stuff from the driver. "Um...is this the Smash Mansion?"

"Why, yes it is, and are you the newcomer?"

"Yep, I am! I've got the invitation!" K.O. nodded, showing the invitation that he had.

The man took the letter from him and looked at it. He found it rather odd that the invitation didn't even have a name on it, but he decided not to question it now. "Well then, it is a great pleasure to meet you. I am Robin, and welcome to the Smash Mansion."

"Nice to meet you too, Robin! I'm K.O.! So, where's the Smashers?" K.O. asked eagerly.

"Oh, do not worry, you will be able to meet the other Smashers soon enough. For now, let us just head inside and-" Robin led K.O. into the mansion and as soon as they stepped inside, there was a loud crash, much to Robin's irritation. The Smashers were all going at each other once again, with Donkey Kong, who was completely covered in orange ink, angrily chasing Malley around while the Inkling girl was laughing her butt off and Zeke was trying to get them to stop, but to no avail. Robin grimaced at the fact that the Smashers weren't even able to do the one thing that he asked them to do. K.O. on the other hand, was in a state of awe upon seeing the other Smashers.

_'These are the Smashers?! They're so cool! I wonder what level they are!'_

"Ahem!" Robin said in order to get everyone's attention.

The Smashers instantly stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. They all immediately began shouting and pointing at Malley.

"It was Malley! She started it!"

"She's the one who threw the ink bomb at DK!"

"Nuh-uh! I didn't do anything!" Malley protested, though it was pretty obvious that she was lying as she was grinning, because that's what she always does when she lies.

"Enough!" Robin shouted, causing everyone to go silent again. "I do not want anyone pointing fingers and debating on who started what, and we will most certainly not do it in front of our newcomer!" He then turned to K.O., who was still in his awe-filled state. "Sorry about that. This place can be pretty...hectic sometimes." Robin sighed and turned back to the Smashers. "Everyone, this is our newcomer, K.O.." he said, and then everyone started clapping. "How about you tell us a little something about yourself, K.O.?"

"Oh, right. Hello, I'm K.O., and...I'm training to become a great hero, and I'm really excited to be here at the Smash Mansion!"

"My, that is very interesting. I think you will have a good time here at the Smash Mansion. Now go and get to know everyone else."

"Really?!"

"Yes, go ahead and introduce yourself to everyone." Robin smiled, and K.O. went over to introduce himself to everyone else, when he was suddenly shot right in the face with orange ink. "Malley! What did I say about not shooting the newcomer with your Splatter gun?!"

"What? I'm just giving the newcomer a welcome. Can't I ever do anything fun for once?"

"Talk to me with an attitude like that one more time and you are getting sent to my office, young lady!"

"What are you gonna do, Principal Robin? Put me in time-out?" Malley asked in a sassy tone.

"Alright, that is it! You are coming with me!" Robin shouted as he grabbed Malley by her shoulders and dragged her out of the room.

Everyone stood in awkward silence as the two of them left.

"What's with her?" K.O. asked as he wiped the ink off his face.

"Oh, don't mind Malley. She's nothing but a troublemaker." Zeke shook his head. "So, you said you name was K.O., right?"

K.O. nodded. "Yep!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, K.O.. I'm Zeke, and welcome to the Smash Mansion. Hopefully this place won't be too crazy for you."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't. I can handle crazy!"

The Smashers then began to introduce themselves to K.O.. Some of them however, weren't too thrilled with the newcomer.

"Oh goody, we've got another annoying kid joining the tournament. Because we really needed more of those." Cloud muttered.

K.O. looked through the crowd of Smashers and gasped when he saw a swordsman with spiky blonde hair. "Hero? You're in Smash too?!"

"Who?" Cloud asked in confusion as K.O. come over to him.

"Oh, my gosh, Hero! I can't believe you're here in the tournament!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Yes, you have! We trained together once, remember?" K.O. asked as he hugged his leg tightly.

"I hate kids." Cloud muttered as he tried to get K.O. to let go of him, but he wouldn't budge. "Okay, can somebody please get him off me?!"

"Oh, who's this?" Rosalina asked as she grabbed K.O. off of Cloud and held him in her arms. "Oh, you're such a cute little boy!"

K.O. giggled and blushed. "Th-Thanks. I get that a lot."

"Why does that kid think I know him?" Cloud asked as he dusted off his leg.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ryu asked as he he came into the room.

"We got another newcomer, and it's another annoying kid."

"A newcomer?" Ryu looked at the newcomer, who was still being gushed over by Rosalina, and his eyes widened. "Oh no, not that kid."

"What, you know him?" Cloud asked.

"It's that kid that was convinced I'm his dad from that freaky announcer, and my back wouldn't stop hurting for a week. I can't have him see me." Ryu turned around and tried to leave, but a loud gasp from behind him told him that the boy saw him.  _'Shit.'_

"DADDYYYYYYYYYY!" K.O. squealed as he ran over to him.

 _'Shit shit shit!'_  Ryu thought as he was jumped on and hugged tightly.

"Oh Daddy, I can't believe you're here!" K.O. exclaimed, and everyone else awwed.

"Wow Ryu, I never knew you had a son!" Rosalina said in awe.

"He is  _not_  my son!" Ryu said as he tried to get K.O. to let go of him, but he wasn't letting go. "Goddamnit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't get the joke about K.O. thinking that Ryu is his dad, it's a reference to Ryu's Know Your Smashers chapter where the announcer claimed that he was K.O.'s long lost dad.


	3. Fighting With the Bad Boys

"And that is everything that you need to know about the Smash tournament." Robin said as he finished giving K.O. a tour of the Smash Mansion. He had showed him every room and explained the rules of the tournament. K.O. was pretty ecstatic about this tournament and he couldn't wait to show his moves in battles. Robin was now leading them down the hall on the second floor and they reached a door. "And this room right here is where you will be staying." He opened the door and K.O. saw that there were several beds in them as the other young Smashers slept in there as well. "Well, that concludes our tour. Welcome to the Smash Mansion, and I hope you enjoy your stay here. Dinner will be ready in about two hours, so until then just get yourself situated and we will call you when it is ready."

"Okay." K.O. nodded as Robin left the room, leaving him alone in his new room. He went over to his new bed and set his stuff on it before jumping on it. K.O. didn't get to meet all of the Smashers yet, but the ones he did meet were very fascinating to him. The Smash Mansion was also a great place and he was excited for this tournament. He just wished that Carol and his friends were here.

Speaking of Carol, K.O. remembered that he promised to call her when he got to the Smash Mansion. He dug into his bag and took out his phone and dialed her number. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hi, Mommy!"

_"Heya, kiddo! Have you gotten to the Smash Mansion yet?"_

"Yeah, and it's amazing! The mansion is really big and everyone here is awesome!" K.O. exclaimed, but then frowned as he added, "I just wish you were here."

_"I know, I'm missing you already."_

"Yeah, but maybe I'll be able to come back home and see you sometime. Oh, and if you see Rad and Enid, tell them I said hi."

 _"I will, Peanut."_  Carol replied, and then she blew a kiss.  _"Good luck in the tournament, K.O.! I'll see you soon."_

"Bye, Mommy." K.O. said as she hung up. He was already missing his friends, but he was sure that he would be making more in the Smash Mansion. "I wonder who else is in this tournament!" K.O. got up and headed out of his room to go introduce himself to the other Smashers. He then saw a person in a power suit walking by and ran over to them. "Hey! Hey, mister!" The person stopped and turned around to see him. "Hi, I'm K.O.!"

"You're the newcomer that just came here, right?"

K.O. nodded. "Yep, that's me! What's your name?"

"So, you're K.O., huh? Interesting. Name's Samus Aran."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Aran!"

"Mister?" Samus asked as she took off her helmet, revealing that she was actually a woman.

"Wait, you're a girl?!" K.O. asked in shock.

"Yeah, I know. It happens a lot."

"Oh. Your spacesuit looks so cool! You kinda remind me of-" K.O. then noticed three figures walking down the hall. "Hey, who are those guys?"

"Them?" Samus asked as she looked over at the three that K.O. was talking about. "Oh, those guys."

"Who are they? They look pretty strong!"

"Oh, you don't want to mess with them. They're villains."

K.O. gasped upon hearing the 'v' word.  _'No way! There's villains here too?! This day just keeps getting better and better!'_

"Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo are evil villains, and you don't want to-" Samus said, but then she saw K.O. following the three villains.

* * *

The three villains Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo were walking into the game room and K.O. followed them inside. "Hey, guys! Guys!" he hollered, and the three turned around to see him.

"Oh look, it's the pipsqueak newcomer." Ganondorf said, and the three started chuckling at the newcomer that was so short he barely reached up to the dark king's knees.

"Hi there! I'm K.O.! What's your names?" The three villains didn't say anything. "Sooo, I heard that you guys are villains."

"Oh, we're villains, alright. We're bad!"

"Yeah, we're like, the baddest of the bad." Bowser added.

"You looking for some trouble, kid?" Mewtwo asked. "'Cause we can give you it."

"No, I was just thinking that I could beat you guys. You know, because I'm a hero and you guys are villains and all."

The three villains were silent for a moment, and then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Does this kid seriously think that he can beat us?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yeah, I can! I fight evil robots all the time! I could beat you three easily!"

There was then another silence, and the villains huddled together and whispered something to each other.

"Say kid, how about you show us your stuff in a Smash battle?" Bowser asked.

K.O.'s eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, we really want to see what a hero like you is truly capable of."

* * *

K.O. and the three villains headed to the second floor of the mansion to have their Smash battle, and the young hero was absolutely ecstatic.

_'I can't believe it! I'm about to have my first Smash battle! With three villains! This day can't possibly get any better!'_

"Here we are. The control room." Ganondorf announced, and he opened the door and K.O. gasped in awe upon seeing the inside. The room was large and there was a screen that determined the rules to the Smash matches.

"Wow, this is so cool! This is where we're gonna be fighting?!"

"Yeah kid, now step into the pod."

"Okay." K.O. nodded, and he went into the first pod. As soon as he did, it closed and the words "Hold still" appeared on a small screen above him. The machine then scanned his body and analyzed the data on the screen.

 _"Scan complete. Searching..."_  the computer said, and after a few moments, K.O.'s image appeared on the screen.  _"Smasher identified. K.O."_

Stars formed in K.O.'s eyes upon seeing himself on the screen. "Hey, look! That's me!"

Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo proceeded to step into the other pods and scan themselves for the battle, but not before setting the rules to the match. It was going to be a one-stock match on (the demo) Final Destination.

"You ready, kid?" Ganondorf asked.

K.O. nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready! I'm ready to have my first Smash battle!"

"Alright then, let's get this battle started." They pressed the ready button in their pods to start the match, and then they were all transported to the stage. It was a flat stage that consisted of one floating platform in a bright blue sky.

"Woah..." K.O. gasped in awe upon seeing the beautiful scenery. "This is so cool! " Just then, the three villains made their entrance onto the stage and the announcer counted down to begin the match.

_"3...2...1...GO!"_

"Alright, let's do this!" K.O. said as he got into a fighting stance. Ganondorf immediately charged at him with a Flame Choke, but he quickly dodged with a slide. "Whew, that was close." He then saw Bowser and Mewtwo heading for him and prepared himself. "Okay, take this!" K.O. charged at them with a power fist and hit Bowser, but the attack didn't really seem to do much. The koopa king then grabbed him and slammed him to the ground and then Mewtwo used his psychic to throw him all the way to the other side of the stage. "Ow, that hurt." K.O. then noticed something on the ground not to far from him. It looked to be a some kind of gun.

Bowser and Mewtwo glared at Ganondorf. "You didn't turn items off?!"

"I didn't know they were on!"

K.O. grabbed the gun and aimed it at his three opponents. "Take this, villains!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger and several blasts of yellow light shot out towards them. Ganondorf tried to run towards him, but he couldn't with him constantly getting hit by the shots. "Ha ha, you can't get me!" K.O. said, but then the ammo ran out and nothing was coming out of the gun. Before he could let go of the weapon, Bowser grabbed him from behind and performed a Flying Slam, sending him flying to the other side of the stage.

K.O. got up and then noticed a large hammer right next to him. He saw the three villains heading right for him and grabbed the hammer and found himself swinging it around uncontrollably as the head fell off, leaving him completely vulnerable.

The villains took advantage of this opportunity and Bowser jumped into the air and got into his shell and slammed right onto K.O., sending him flying as Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball right at him, and then Ganondorf used his Flame Choke and sent them both to the ground. The young hero was lying on the ground badly injured as the three villains stood over him.

"You call yourself a hero, kid?" Bowser asked.

"Absolutely pathetic." Mewtwo scoffed.

Ganondorf then pulled out his sword and said, "Time to finish this." He was about to finish K.O. off when a bright glowing sphere appeared: a Smash Ball. The three looked at each other and grinned, and then they quickly made a mad dash for the Smash Ball.

"Are you gonna kill me now?" K.O. asked, but he got no answer. He looked up to see that the villains were chasing after some kind of glowing sphere. "What is that thing?"

Meanwhile, the three villains chased after the Smash Ball that was flying around the stage. "Come on, get it!" Ganondorf said.

"Wait, which one of us is getting it?" Bowser asked.

"I don't care which one of us gets it! Just somebody get the Smash Ball so that we can destroy that kid!"

Mewtwo saw the Smash Ball heading towards him and jumped up towards it, certain that just one more hit would be enough to break it. "Yes! I got it! I got it!"

"Excuse me!" Before Mewtwo could react, K.O. suddenly jumped on his head, sending himself upward while he went downward. He charged up a power fist and hit the Smash Ball, causing it to break.

Bowser gasped. "No!" Ganondorf shouted.

Once K.O. landed on the ground, he noticed that a bright rainbow aura was surrounding his body and his eyes were glowing a bright yellow. "Woah, what's this feeling? It feels like there's something me that's trying to come out!"

"Don't just stand there like idiots! Knock that Smash Ball out of him before he uses it!" Ganondorf shouted, and Bowser and Mewtwo nodded and they began to head right for K.O.

"Oh, no! How do I activate my superpower?!" K.O. asked as he had no idea how to activate his Final Smash.

"That damn kid stole the Smash Ball! Go and knock it out of him before-"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the three villains stopped in their tracks and the Smashers that were spectating the match watched with wide eyes. Floating in the air was K.O., with his head and wristbands bright blue and eyes glowing bright yellow. He had just transformed into Perfect K.O.

"Who's the weak one now, villains?!" P.K.O. shouted as he charged right towards the three with his super-powered fists.

Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo could only stand there as the super-powered kid headed right for them.  _'Oh, shit.'_  was probably what they all thought as they were hit and sent flying off the stage.

_"GAME!"_

P.K.O. panted as he fell to the ground, turning back into normal K.O. as he did. "Wh...What happened?" he asked as he got up and saw that the villains were nowhere on the stage. "Did I win?" The stage suddenly disappeared and he was sent to the victory screen.

_"This game's winner is...K.O.!"_

"I won?" K.O. asked, and then it hit him that he did in fact win the match. "I won! I won!"

After the results rolled through, the combatants were sent back to the control room. All of the other Smashers were there and they all cheered as they held K.O. up in the air and chanted his name. As they were celebrating the newcomer's victory, the three villains watched from the distance with grimaces on their faces.

"We are  _so_  getting back at him." Ganondorf muttered, and Bowser and Mewtwo nodded in agreement.

* * *

Only about half an hour after K.O.'s battle with the villains, dinner was ready. During that time, he got a chance to introduce himself to the other Smashers and talk about his victory with the battle he had today. A few hours after dinner, it was time for the Smashers to start preparing for bed.

K.O. was about to head to his room when he saw Ryu making his way up the stairs. He then went over to him and asked, "Um...Daddy?"

Ryu stopped and turned to see him. "What?"

K.O. pressed his fingertips together nervously and then asked, "Can I...Can I sleep with you?"

Ryu sighed. "I don't know, kid. I-"

K.O.'s face immediately fell. "P-Please, Daddy! I-I haven't seen you in f-forever, a-and..."

Ryu sighed again. He realized that no matter how many times he would tell K.O. he's not his father, the boy would still be convinced otherwise. Ryu couldn't bear to look at those puppy-dog eyes anymore and he sighed. "Fine." K.O.'s face lit up upon hearing that. "Just don't be too-"

"Yaaaaaaay! You're the best, Daddy!" K.O. cheered as he hugged Ryu tightly.

"Okay okay, not so tight."

"Give me a piggyback, Daddy!" K.O. exclaimed as he jumped onto Ryu's shoulders.

"Oh, not this again." Ryu muttered as K.O. forced him to carry him all the way up the stairs to the fourth floor where his room was.

"Wheeee! Faster, Daddy! Faster!"


	4. Master Hand's Ensemble

 

Somewhere in Subspace, Master Hand floated out of a therapist office as there were now buildings in the place as that was where he lived. After his blind rage, he felt that he needed to have some therapy, but it didn't help him at all as it turned out that the therapist was none other than Crazy Hand, who as we all know is absolutely batshit insane. In fact, it was Crazy Hand's insane and stupid antics that had Master Hand get his shit back together and become sane again.

"How did that idiot ever become a therapist?" Master Hand asked himself as he floated back to his house. He then remembered to check how the Smashers were doing with the new tournament. Using his magic, he created a screen and was shown what the Smashers were doing in the tournament.

Right now the Smashers were in the main room of the Smash Mansion with the newcomers. Among the Smashers was someone that Master Hand had never seen before. It was a boy with tall brown hair and a red headband. There was something about that kid that seemed...off. Whatever it was, he didn't look like any video game character.

"Who the hell is that kid?" Master Hand asked, and before he could figure it out, Crazy Hand came in with a large clipboard.

"COMEBACKHEREMASTERHANDWEHAVETODOTHELEECHES!" Crazy Hand shouted as he flailed around wildly like he was having a seizure.

"Shut up, Crazy! I'm trying to figure out who the hell this random kid that joined Smash is!" Master Hand snapped.

"DID YOU SAY SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH?!" Crazy Hand asked as dropped his clipboard.

"Yes, I did, now shut up!"

"OOH, LEMME SEE WHAT'S GOIN' ON!" Crazy Hand shouted as he floated in front of the screen to see what the Smashers were doing, and he spotted a certain boy. "HEY, I KNOW THAT KID!"

"Really? You do? Who is it?" Master Hand asked.

"THAT'S K.O. FROM THAT ONE SHOW OK K.O.! I LOVE THAT SHOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S ACTUALLY IN SMASH! NOW WE JUST NEED GOKU AND SHREK AND SPONGEBOB!"

"Show?" Master Hand asked when he realized something. That blank invitation that he sent through his blind rage must have went to K.O.'s world and he found it and now he was in Smash. "Oh no...Oh no, what have I done?! I'm such an idiot!" Master Hand shouted angrily, and if he had a head, he would be banging it on the wall right now.

"HEY MASTER HAND, YOU WANNA WATCH OK K.O. WITH ME?!" Crazy Hand asked as he had a TV with the show OK K.O. coming on.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THAT IDIOTIC SHOW WITH YOU!" Master Hand bellowed as he fired a blast from his fingers and destroyed the TV. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I JUST DID?! I JUST LET A NON-VIDEO GAME CHARACTER GET INTO SMASH, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE I WAS BEING SO STUPID!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, MASTER HAND?! YOU DESTROYED THE TV THAT I JUST GOT YESTERDAY! IT WAS MY FAVORITE EPISODE TOO!" Crazy Hand shouted in despair, but Master Hand didn't listen to him as he was thinking about what he was going to do about K.O. being in Smash.

"I have to do something about this! If that kid keeps being in Smash, then it could cause some serious problems to the entire universe! I must stop this at once!"

* * *

It was a normal day in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and that's the second time that I used this sentence in this story.

Just then, a portal appeared out of the sky and coming out of it was Master Hand. He looked around at the bright, colorful world, and all the heroes walking around the plaza.

"OMFG MASTER HAND, WERE IN THE OK K.O. WORLD!" Crazy Hand shouted like a crazy fanboy as he came out of the portal too.

"Shut up, Crazy! I didn't say you could come with me!" Master Hand snapped as he tried to push the insane hand back into the portal.

"I'M WANNA GO SAY HI TO THE HEROES!" Crazy Hand shouted as he flew away towards the plaza.

"That idiot." Master Hand muttered as he looked around at the strange world. He then noticed a large purple factory nearby and then headed towards it, hoping that he could find someone that could help him with this whole K.O. in Smash situation.


	5. Even More Newcomers

 

The next morning, all of the Smashers had gathered in the foyer. Robin had called them all here as he had an announcement to make.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Robin said, and then everyone went silent. "Thank you. As you all know, yesterday marked the major event that was E3, and in addition to having every single Smasher in Smash history making a return, I would like to announce that we have two more newcomers joining us today."

Upon hearing that, everyone quickly burst into cheers. K.O. got excited as well with the fact that there was more Smashers coming.  _'Wow, more Smashers?!'_

Robin waited for the excitement to die down a little before continuing. "Alright now, so our first newcomer for today is-"

Suddenly, the front door burst open and a princess in an orange dress came in. She handed Robin her Smash invitation, and then shouted in an obnoxiously loud voice "HI, I'M DAISY!" right in his face.

"Oh, well...it is a great pleasure to meet you, Daisy." Robin muttered. "Anyway, Daisy is here to introduce a new type of fighter: Echo fighters. They are basically fighters that have very similar attributes to the original fighter, like with Pit and Dark Pit and Marth and Lucina."

"Echo fighters? What's that?" K.O. asked as he had no idea what Robin was talking about.

"Guess they just decided to give a fancy name to clones." Samus answered as she took a sip of coffee.

Just then, there was a loud roar from somewhere, and the second newcomer came in. They were as big as the front door, but they managed to get in without any trouble.

Samus instantly spit out her drink and nearly choked when she saw who it was. "RIDLEY?!"

"RIDLEY?!" everyone else asked in shock.

"Ridley?" K.O. asked as well, but rather in confusion than shock. "Who's Rid-" He was suddenly grabbed by a clawed hand and lifted up into the air with a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring right him.

"Well, what do we have here? A little pipsqueak?" Ridley asked as he squeezed the little boy's body.

"H-Hi, I-I'm K.O. A-Are you Ridley?" K.O. asked, his face starting to turn blue from being squeezed so tightly.

"Ah, yes. I see you already know me." Ridley said as he squished the boy's body with his claws, causing him to make little squeaky toy sounds.

"Hee hee, that tickles!" K.O. giggled.

"Yes, surely it will tickle when I stab you with my tail." Ridley replied as he dropped K.O. and he fell to the floor on his side with a leg up in the air and a goofy expression on his face. He then turned to the others and greeted, "Hello, my fellow Smashers!"

"What are you doing here, Ridley?!" Samus asked as she looked ready to shoot him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here because I'm a Smasher now." Ridley answered, causing everyone to gasp. "What, y'all thought I was too big to be in Smash?" He laughed so hard he started wheezing. "Hilarious. Absolutely  _hilarious_!"

Everyone was getting a bit worried and Samus cursed herself with the fact that she was now stuck with having her archnemesis in Smash.

* * *

All the way on the other side of Smashville, facing right across from the Smash Mansion stood an apartment. This is the Assist Apartment, the place where all the Assist Trophies live.

It was just a typical day in the Assist Apartment, with Waluigi complaining about how he isn't playable (again) while the other de-confirmed ones like Lyn and Takamaru were forced to listen much to their chagrin, Isaac doing nothing but moaning about how bad he wants to be a Smasher, and Isabelle and Dr. Wright were showing the newly arrived Assists around the place.

"This is stupid! Why does Waluigi have to be stuck being a dumb Assist Trophy again?! They completely snubbed me at E3 and made a complete embarrassment out of me and-"

"Waluigi, just shut up!" Lyn groaned in annoyance. "No one wants to hear you whine and bitch about you not being playable!"

"You shut your mouth, lady! Let Waluigi rant about how unfair this stupid tournament is!"

"Look, me and Tak were hoping that we would get promoted to Smashers too. We didn't get in, but you don't see us complaining about it!"

"Lyndis is right. Just because we did not get our chance now does not mean that we won't ever get in." Takamaru added.

"You two know nothing about Smash! This could've been Waluigi's last chance of getting in and they pissed all over it!"

"Yeah, and the people who support you only like you for memes." Lyn retorted.

Meanwhile, Isaac was staring out the window where he could see the Smash Mansion in the distance. "I really wanna be a Smasher." the blonde-haired Venus Adept sighed.

"Dude, we know! You've been saying that like fifty-billion times in the past five minutes!" Isaac's roommate Saki groaned.

"And this here is the summoning room." Isabelle said as she and Dr. Wright were showing the new Assist Trophies around the apartment. However, some of them looked like they didn't even want to be here in the first place.

"This sucks! I don't wanna be an Assist Trophy! I wanna be a Smasher!" Bomberman whined.

"Tell me about it." Krystal sighed. "I was the most highly requested Star Fox character and all I get to be is an Assist Trophy?"

"Yeah well, that's life. It can be a real bitch sometimes." Knuckles said.

Everyone just kept doing what they were doing, until the front door opened and everyone turned to see who it was that just walked in. It was a young girl in yellow jumpsuit with green skin, brown hair, a backpack and goggles around her eyes.

"Greetings, fellow Assist Trophies. I am Dendy." the girl introduced, and the sound of children cheering could be heard as the best OK K.O. character is now in this story.


	6. One Of Us

"Psst, hey. Hey K.O., wake up."

K.O. muttered as he turned in his bed. It was late at night in the Smash Mansion and he was fast asleep in his bed until someone whispering to him.

"Wake up, K.O.!" Standing next to K.O.'s bed was Toon Link, and he was trying to wake him up by shaking him, but the boy wouldn't budge. Eventually, he gave up on trying to shake him awake and took out a straw and shot a spitball right at his head, which caused him to stir awake.

"Mmm...I'm up, Mommy." K.O. muttered as he opened his eyes, only to see Toon Link standing right next to him. "Toony? What are you doing? What time is it?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Follow me." was all that Toon Link answered.

"Wait, why?"

"You'll see when we get there. Follow me." Toon Link headed towards the door to the room and gestured for K.O. to follow him. Slightly confused, the boy got out of bed and followed the hylian out the door still a bit tired.

The two walked down the dark hall of the Smash Mansion, and from what K.O. could see, it was late at night. As they walked, he began to hear what sounded like ominous chanting and he could see a faint light in the distance. The farther they went, the chanting got louder and the light got a bit brighter. When they got to a door at the end of the hall, K.O. saw the Ice Climbers Nana and Popo, but instead of being in their parkas, they were dressed like tribesman and waving palm leaves. As to where they got them from, he had no idea. Toon Link had him stop as Nana and Popo waved their leaves on him, and then he had him walk inside and sit in the center of the room while Ness, Villager, and Malley were dressed like tribesmen as well and were chanting in some language that he didn't understand.

Toon Link stood to the center of the room in front of K.O. and announced, "K.O., newcomer to the ultimate smashing of brothers! You have proved to us your strong heroism as you have fallen the titans of darkness!"

"Uhh...what's going on?" K.O. asked as he had no idea what these kids were talking about.

"From the skills you have showed us, we feel that you are worthy enough to become one of us! You are worthy of becoming part of the brethren!"

"What?"

"We want you to join our club." Toon Link explained simply.

K.O. gasped as his eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, you seem like a cool kid, and we think you would be a great addition to our club."

K.O. couldn't help but blush at the compliment and then asked, "So, what do I have to do to get in?"

"Your initiation to be part of the brethren is..." Toon Link explained as he held out his hand. "Give me the secret handshake."

K.O. looked at him in confusion. "That's it? A handshake? No jumping through a ring of fire or fighting a giant evil robot?"

"It's not just any handshake. It's the top secret Smash brethren handshake! Only members of the brethren know it, and it's the only way you can get in!"

"Um...okay." K.O. shook Toon Link's hand, and then fist bumped him and slapped his hand with the opposite side of his. Everyone else looked on in surprise.

"You...You did it! You did the secret handshake! You're part of the brethren now!"

"I am?" K.O. asked, and then he cheered. "Yay, I'm part of the brother-end!" The kids then all headed back to their room to sleep for a rather eventful tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Crazy Hand flew around the place, shouting like an idiot and scaring away the heroes. He then spotted Gar's Bodega and quickly flew towards it, squealing like the rabid fanboy that he was as he did.

Inside the bodega, Rad and Enid just sat around. There hadn't been much customers today (probably because a certain white hand scared them all away due to his idiocy).

"You know, it's been feeling pretty empty here without K.O." Enid said.

"Yeah, I miss the little dude." Rad agreed.

"Wonder how he's doing in that Supper Mashed Bros or whatever tournament."

Just then, a giant white hand burst into the bodega and shouted, "HEY, YOU GUYS!" The two of them screamed and Enid quickly kicked him out with a flame kick, sending him flying into the sky. "YAAAA-HO-HO-HO-HOOEY!" Crazy Hand hollered as he disappeared into a star.

"What was that thing?" Rad asked.

"I couldn't tell if that was a giant crazy white hand or Pird." Enid muttered, and then she felt her phone ring and she looked at it. "It's K.O.!" She quickly answered.

_"Hey, guys!"_

"Hey, K.O. How's that Super Bash whatever tournament?"

_"Oh, it's awesome! Everyone here is awesome! And you know what I did? I defeated three really strong villains all by myself!"_

"What?!" Rad asked in shock.

"No way!" Enid exclaimed.

_"Yes way! And guess what else! I joined a brother-end! I just wish you guys were here, though."_

"Yeah, it's been getting pretty boring here without you."

_"But I'll still be able to see you guys sometime, right?"_

The two of them smiled. "Of course, K.O."

* * *

Right across the street, Master Hand floated inside the purple factory, looking for someone that could help him get K.O. out of Smash. "There has to be some kind of boss around here somewhere." he muttered to himself, and he found a round purple robot with one eye and a top hat and tie.

"Oh, hello there, visitor. I am..." The robot took out a note card and read it over. "Oh yeah, I'm Ernesto, and welcome to Boxmore. May I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone who can help me with something. Do you have a boss or something around here?"

"Oh yes, the boss is just behind this door." Ernesto answered, and Master Hand floated into the room where the boss was, and he was surprised when he saw that sitting in the desk was a red one-eyed robot in a cowboy outfit.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uhh...hello there. I am Master Hand, and I am here because I need someone to help me with a problem."

"And why are you asking Lord Cowboy Darrell?"

"Because it greatly concerns both mine and your universes. Have you noticed that a certain young hero has been missing lately?"

Darrell thought for a moment and looked out the window towards the plaza. "Now that you mention it, you're right. I haven't seen that little kid in a while."

"Listen, that kid has just joined a fighting tournament called Super Smash Bros.!"

"And why should I care?"

"Because it could cause some very serious problems to this universe, and he needs to be out of the tournament to prevent that from happening! Look, let's make a deal. If you help me get that kid out of Smash, then I'll do whatever you want. Deal?"

Darrell thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright then, it's a deal!"


	7. The REAL Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is finally here, and holy hell is it amazing! Believe it or not, I actually managed to get the game a day early (I pre-ordered it from Target, and it just came to my house the day before the actual release day). Oh, and Joker's gonna be the first DLC character (I don't have a connection with Persona, so I don't really have anything to say about it, but a lot of people are hyped for him, so I'm happy for them).
> 
> Now onto this story. As you can see by the title of the chapter, this is where the story is really going to start to get going, and if you thought that this story wasn't crazy enough, believe me, it's only going to get crazier from here on out. Now that the game is officially out, I just want to say that we are nowhere near close to that in the story. We're still at the E3 era and the newcomers that were revealed in the August Direct and afterward will be coming later (which means that at this current point characters like Chrom, Isabelle, and Ken aren't Smashers yet).
> 
> Also, if anyone's curious about where this story takes place in the OK K.O. timeline, it's in early Season 2, before the whole P.O.I.N.T. Prep arc.

"It's here! It's here! They're coming! They're coming!" K.O. exclaimed as he jumped up and down excitedly on his bed. Today was Visitor Day, in which the friends and family of the Smashers were able to come to the mansion for a little party. K.O. was super excited because that meant that his friends would be coming to Smash Mansion, and he could hardly wait to tell them more about the tournament.

Outside in the front yard of the mansion, Robin had just finished setting up the tables. Soon the friends and family of the Smashers were beginning to arrive, and he stood at the very front to greet the visitors.

Then the Smashers came out to meet up with their loved ones. K.O. looked through the crowd to see if he could find any of his friends, and he spotted his mother being greeted at the front.

"Hello there. I am Robin, and welcome to the Smash Mansion." Robin greeted.

"Nice to meet ya, Robin. I'm Carol, K.O.'s mom." Carol replied as she shook his hand.

"Mommy!" K.O. cheered as he ran over to her and jumped into her arms.

"There you are, my little dumbbell!" Carol exclaimed as she hugged her son tightly.

"Hey, K.O."

K.O. looked to see that his three other friends were here as well. "Rad! Enid! Dendy! You guys came!" He jumped out of his mother's arms and began chatting with them.

While K.O. was talking with his friends, Carol continued her conversation with Robin. "So, has my little Peanut been behaving himself?"

"Oh yes, K.O. has been doing just fine. No need to worry about him, he is in good hands here at the Smash Mansion."

"Says the guy that gets paranoid when he can't watch his sister 24/7." Palutena muttered as she walked by them in surprisingly her only appearance in this story.

K.O. then noticed something and gasped. "Mommy! Mommy! I wanna show you something! Come on! Come on!" He took Carol's hand and led her through the crowd of Smashers. "Mommy, you're not gonna believe who's here in Smash!"

"Who is it, K.O.?"

"It's Daddy!" K.O. exclaimed as he pointed to Ryu, who was busy talking with his friend Ken by the front door.

Ken heard what the boy said and looked at Ryu in confusion. "Wait Ryu, you have a son? You never told me you had a son!"

Ryu sighed as he put his hands on his face and muttered, "He is  _not_  my son!"

Carol was confused as well and she knelt down in front of her son. "Umm...K.O., I really hate to break it to ya, but that man over there...he's not your dad."

"He's not?" K.O. asked. "But some weird, freaky voice from nowhere told me he was!"

"K.O., what did I tell you about listening to strangers?" Carol asked sternly.

"Sorry, Mommy." K.O. apologized, and then asked, "But if he's not my daddy, then who is?"

Carol seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, and then she answered, "I'm sure you'll find out when the writers of our show feel the time is right."

"Aw, that only gives me more questions!"

"Hey, K.O.!" They turned to see the group of young Smashers coming out of the mansion.

"Oh K.O., are these your new friends?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, Mommy. These are my friends Toon Link, Ness, Villager, Nana, Popo, and Malley." K.O. answered, introducing his mom to his Smasher friends.

"Are you K.O.'s mom?" Nana asked.

"Why, yes I am." Carol answered. "You look like a lively little group."

"You're hot!" Toon Link said with a dumb, lovestruck smile, causing Ness to elbow him. "Ow, what the heck, man?"

"Dude, that is so wrong."

Meanwhile, Enid was lounging at a table. Samus was standing a few feet away from her, and decided to make conversation with the other young woman. "Hey."

Enid turned her head to see the bounty hunter standing next to her. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Samus asked, and the other girl just shrugged. "Just chilling?"

"Just chilling." Enid answered. This was the most riveting conversation ever.

"So what are you here for?"

"Eh, just here because K.O. got into this Super Bash Sisters tournament."

"So you're friends with that K.O. boy?" Samus asked, and Enid nodded. "I see."

The two of them then looked over at another table where Rad and Captain Falcon were having an arm wrestling match while several others watched and cheered. It was starting to get a bit intense and Rad ultimately ended up winning. Apparently this was the first time someone had actually beat Falcon at arm wrestling, meaning that he had just lost his hundred-something win streak.

"Oooooh, in your face!" Rad hollered as he began to rub his victory in Falcon's face, quite literally as he stuck his rear end in the racer's face. "Now kiss the buns of the winner!"

Enid and Samus watched the scene with rather disturbed expressions. "Okay, I'm just gonna walk away and pretend I didn't see that." Enid muttered as she walked away.

"Same here." Samus replied as she walked in the other direction, only to run into her archnemesis.

"Hey Samus, this party's pretty sweet. It's just too bad your parents couldn't come."

"Ridley, I swear if you start with that..."

"It's a real shame that your parents couldn't come because  _I killed them_!"

That did it. Samus raised her arm cannon and shot Ridley, sending him flying and crashing into the refreshment table where Kirby was stuffing himself with snacks.

"Ooh, yummy space dragon!" the puffball exclaimed upon seeing the giant dragon covered in food.

"No, no, get away, you little pink demon!"

* * *

All the way across town, over at the Assist Apartment, Waluigi stared out the window with a grimace on his face. "This is stupid. How come Waluigi wasn't invited to the party yet that creepy green-skinned girl was?"

"Because no one at the mansion cares about you." Lyn answered as she walked by him.

"Shut up, woman! Everyone in this damn apartment knows that you can't forget about Waluigi!" Waluigi snapped, and then he turned back to the window. "Why does everyone like to ignore Waluigi?"

"I know how that feels." Isaac sighed as he sat next to him. "Practically everyone here ignores me all the time. It's like they pretend that I don't exist or something!" There was a long silence. "Hello?! Are you listening to me?!" Isaac asked, but Waluigi continued to ignore him, and he sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? Why do I even bother with anyone anymore? I'm just an absolute nobody that hasn't had a game in eight years, and I might as well die being a nobody, and no one will even care that I'm gone."

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, everyone was talking and hanging out until a bright light suddenly shone in the sky. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a giant box emerge from the sky and land right in the middle of the yard.

"What in the name of Naga is going on?!" Robin asked, and then the box opened, releasing a huge cloud of smoke that blinded everyone, and then a female voice spoke, followed by a male one.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The smoke cleared to reveal that it was...

"Shannon!"

"Raymond!"

The two robots struck a pose and Shannon announced, "Team Boxmore blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Raymond added.

"Lord Cowboy Darrell, that's right!" Darrell added as he suddenly appeared behind them.

"I AM JETHRO!"

There was a long silence from the everyone, and then they all burst out laughing, much to the robots' shock.

"They dare mock us for our dramatic entrance?!" Raymond asked in offense.

"Dude, you guys just ripped off the Team Rocket motto!" Pikachu said as he was rolling on the ground laughing near the robots.

Darrell wasn't going to take this and snapped, "Alright, stop laughing, you fools!"

Just then, K.O. and his friends moved through the crowd to see what was going on and they all gasped upon seeing the bots. "Boxmore?! What are you guys doing here?!" K.O. asked.

"There you are, you little rat! Let's just get this over with and then we'll-"

"Wait! Stop right this instant!" Robin shouted as he ran right in between the OK K.O. heroes and villains. "What on earth is going on here?! What nerve do you have to think that you can invade our party like that?!"

"Move outta the way, Harry! We've got some business to take care of!" Darrell snapped.

"Excuse me?!" Robin asked in shock, taking offense to that. "Absolutely no one speaks to me like that, and I will most certainly not move aside!"

"Well, for your information,  _Potter_ , we're here because we need to get a certain hero out of here!" Shannon snapped.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow any of that!"

Everyone only watched as the two began to argue with each other. Needless to say, it was pretty awkward.

"I am not going to tell you again! You better leave right now or else!"

Shannon's right arm turned into a buzzsaw and she threatened, "If you don't step aside right now, I'll cut you!"

"Alright, that does it! I really do not want to have to resort to violence, but if that is what you want, then that is what you shall have!" Robin shouted as he took out his sword and tome.

The Smashers then all began to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" and soon the Boxmore bots joined in. Everyone was now rooting for a fight to happen, except for K.O. and Carol, who were unsure of what to do.

Robin and Shannon stared at each other dead in the eyes and began to charge at each other with a war cry. The buzzsaw and sword were about to clash when a loud voice shouted, "ENOUGH!" and a bolt of lightning struck right in between the two, sending them back several feet.

Everyone gasped and looked up to the source of the voice, and it was none other than Master Hand. "Enough of this senseless fighting!" he shouted.

"Master Hand?! What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I suppose I need some explaining. The reason why I'm here is because I need to get that kid out of the Smash tournament!" Master Hand shouted as he pointed down to the crowd below.

Everyone looked at Pit, and he pointed to himself. "Who, me?"

"Not you, dipshit! HIM!" Master Hand snapped as he was actually pointing to K.O., and everyone gasped as all eyes were now on him.

"Wh-What?! Wh-Why me?"

"Because you have broken the rules of Smash! It was a huge mistake to have you come here and-"

"HAI, EVERYBODY!" Crazy Hand hollered as he suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"No, no, NO! CRAZY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN SUBSPACE!"

"OH, COME ON MASTER HAND, I JUST WANTED TO-" Crazy Hand suddenly stopped when he saw the OK K.O. characters below, and then let out a loud and high-pitched fanboy squeal as he quickly flew over to them.

Both of the heroes and villains stood there dumbfounded, and they all stared at the giant flailing hand with the greatest 'what-the-f**k' faces you can imagine.

"OMFGIT'SREALLYYOUGUYS! OMGIAMLIKEYOURBIGGESTFANCANIHAVEYOURAUTOGRAPHSOMGICAN'TBELIEVEYOUGUYSAREACTUALLY-"

Master Hand quickly grabbed Crazy Hand and slapped what little sense he even had to begin with back into him. "Crazy, you dumbass! We didn't come here to get autographs! We came because we need to get K.O. out of Smash!"

"WAIT, WHY DON'T YOU WANT K.O. IN SMASH?!"

"Because cartoon characters don't belong in Smash!"

Crazy Hand gasped. "CARTOON CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG IN SMASH?! THAT'S RACIST!"

Master Hand began to boil in rage and he quickly grabbed Crazy Hand and pushed him into the mansion, slamming the front door behind him. Everyone else stood there in shocked silence as they then heard slapping and crying coming from inside. They then could hear Master Hand shout some rather...interesting words, causing Carol to cover her son's ears, and everyone else who had kids near them did the same.

A few minutes of awkwardness later, Master Hand came out of the mansion, still fuming a bit. "Don't listen to that idiot! He's just saying shit!" He then turned to K.O. "And as for  _you_ , you should be lucky that that idiot has completely drained me!" He then called to the bots, "Come on, we're leaving!"

"Ugh, seriously? We're not gonna wreck those Lakewood losers?" Shannon asked in annoyance.

"No, now come on!" Master Hand shouted as he began to leave.

"You may have won this time, but we  _will_  be back!" Darrell warned as they followed Master Hand.

K.O. stood there in shock as they left. He didn't get it. Why did Master Hand not want him in Smash?

In the distance, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo watched as Master Hand left. They got an idea and decided to follow him.


	8. Assemble the Ensemble

 

Somewhere in Subspace, Master Hand was inside a room scolding Crazy Hand while the Boxmore bots were listening from outside.

"Crazy, what the hell were you thinking coming in like that?!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, MASTER HAND! I JUST WANTED TO COME TO THE PARTY!"

"You interrupted me when I specifically told you to stay here, and then you had the  _nerve_  to call me racist simply because I didn't want a cartoon character in Smash!"

"BUT IT IS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST NON-VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T WANT THEM IN SMASH?!"

"Because Smash is a tournament for video game characters only, and as punishment for ruining my plan, go to your room and think about what you've done!"

"BUT MASTER HAND!" Crazy Hand whined like a three-year-old.

"NO BUTS! When I tell you to do something, you do it! NOW GO! And don't come out until I say you can!"

"FINE!" Crazy Hand shouted, and then he left, crying like a baby.

Master Hand then came out and muttered, "What are we gonna do? We can't let that boy stay in Smash for much longer."

"Hmm...well, maybe the thing that we need is some more members." suggested.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get it." Ernesto said, and he went over to the door and opened it to see three familiar villains.

"Bowser? Ganondorf? Mewtwo? What are you doing here?" Master Hand asked.

"We would like to join your little group." Ganondorf answered. "We want to get our revenge on that pipsqueak for wrecking us in that Smash battle."

"Well, that's great that you want to do that, but we're not currently-" Master Hand began, only to be interrupted.

"So, you three want to join us in getting rid of those Lakewood losers?" Darrell asked.

"Yes. Yes, we would." Mewtwo answered. "You mind if we join you?"

"Sure thing! You're part of the Ensemble now!"

"But we're not..." Master Hand began, and then he sighed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a large figure came in at almost the blink of an eye.

"Oh, hello there, Mister-" Ernesto was suddenly grabbed by the figure and stabbed right in the middle with their tail and fell to the ground with a giant hole in his large, round, purple body. "I-I'm okay-" He suddenly exploded into a million pieces and the rest of the bots watched in horror as the giant purple space dragon that just entered twirled his disembodied head on his claw.

"Such a little sucker." Ridley said, and then he walked over to the other robots, who cowered in fear as he stared right at them and asked in a dark voice, "Who's next?"

Shannon quickly shoved Raymond in front of her. "Take him!" Then she, Mikayla, and Jethro quickly backed away to the far side of the room.

Ridley leaned his head right in front of Raymond's and grinned. "Oh, I can sense the fear in you. If you could, you'd be pissing yourself right now."

"P-Please don't hurt me!" Raymond begged.

"Hey, don't worry, man. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"R-R-Really?"

"Lol, no." Ridley answered, and then he grabbed Raymond and crushed his body until his head came clean off.

"We gotta get out of here!" Shannon shouted, and she and Mikayla quickly ran over to the nearest door while Jethro lagged behind, and was crushed under the dragon's foot.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ridley asked the two remaining robots.

"Uh...nowhere." Shannon answered nervously.

"That's right, you bots ain't going anywhere!" Ridley replied, and then he lunged at them and completely ripped them apart into pieces of scrap.

"What are you doing here, Ridley?" Master Hand asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ridley asked. "I too would like to join this ensemble so that I can pound that puny little pipsqueak into the dirt and then rip his heart out and-"

"Alright, alright, I heard enough!" Master Hand shouted, cutting him off before he could get into really gory detail.

"Well if you wanna get rid of that kid, then I can help with that. That kid isn't leaving the mansion, and if he ain't leaving, then we'll make him leave, by beating him up and then tearing out his throat afterwards!"

"No, no, no, we're not going to  _kill_  him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have enough decency to not want to do that to a child!"

"Then why do you invite children to beat each other up in a fighting tournament?" Ridley asked.

Master Hand was stumped at that question, but he answered angrily, "That is different! Smash battles are nothing like real battles!"

* * *

Crazy Hand was in his room, throwing a fit just like how a child that got grounded by their parents would. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID MASTER HAND HAVE TO GROUND ME?! WHAT DID I EVEN DO WRONG?!" He went over to the window and saw Master Hand and his ensemble. "AW, HOW COME MASTER HAND GETS TO LEAD AN ENSEMBLE AND I CAN'T?!" he asked, but then he got an idea. "WAIT A MINUTE! I COULD JUST MAKE ONE MYSELF! OMFG, THAT IS LIKE THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!"

As soon as Master Hand and the rest of the ensemble left, Crazy Hand came out of his room hollering like an idiot.

"I'LL JUST BORROW MASTER HAND'S INVITATIONS AND THEN I'LL HAVE MY OWN TEAM OF IDIOTS! BUT WAIT, THERE'S ONE THING THAT'S MISSING! WHAT IS IT?!" Crazy Hand thought for a moment, and then gasped when it came to him. "I KNOW! COMPLETELY IDIOTIC BACKGROUND MUSIC TO SET THE MOOD!" He snapped his fingers and summoned a stereo, and then he turned it on and the Benny Hill theme began to play as the incredibly idiotic montage began.

Crazy Hand began to write down names of whoever on several Smash invitations, but you could barely read a word on any of them thanks to his absolutely atrocious handwriting. But nevertheless, he continued writing until he had all the invitations that he wanted filled out, and then he sent them out to who knows where before laughing and rolling around on a pile of papers like an idiot.

* * *

"Is that the Benny Hill theme I hear?!" Master Hand asked as he could hear the music from outside. Whenever he heard that idiotic song, he knew that Crazy Hand was up to something stupid.  _'Goddammit, I can't turn my back on him for one second without him doing something completely idiotic!'_

"Hey, listen up, everybody!" Darrell shouted as he had arranged a meeting with their four new members. "I, Lord Cowboy Darrell, have come up with a plan to get that kid out of the Supper Smesh Bras tournament!"

"It's Super Smash Bros.!" Master Hand corrected.

"Quiet! Only Lord Cowboy Darrell can speak!"

"Who said?!  _I'm_  the leader of this Ensemble!"

"Hey, we had a deal, buddy! I agreed to help you, and you agreed to help me!"

"You never even told me what your end of the bargain was!"

"Yes, I did! I told you that I would be the one to lead the Ensemble!"

"Can we just get on to the plan?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, Lord Cowboy Darrell will most certainly get to the plan!" Darrell answered. "I've got the perfect plan to end him once and for all!"

"As long as it involves blood and killing, I'm fine with it." Ridley said.

"No, no, no! We are not doing anything violent!" Master Hand shouted, but was ignored once again.

"Oh, what's this?" Darrell asked as he looked at the screen and saw something. "So, it looks like those losers had formed a club called the Let's Be Smashers. I know just the way to stop them."

"And that is...?" Ridley asked as anticipation.

"We fight them in a battle!"


	9. Let's Be Smashers

K.O. sat on the living room with his mother next to him. Ever since yesterday, he had thought about what Master Hand had told him.

"I don't get it. Why does that giant white hand not want me in Smash?" K.O. asked. He was just having too much fun in the tournament and Smash Mansion to want to leave, especially since he's only been here for about a week.

"Aw, cheer up, kiddo." Carol said, trying to cheer him up. "If you want to stay here for a little while longer, then I'll let you stay, regardless of what that hand said. I don't think he should really be one to judge who does and doesn't belong in this Smash tournament."

"Thanks Mommy, but what if he's right? What if I really don't belong in Smash?" K.O. got off the couch and went off to do whatever.

"Hey, K.O.!"

K.O. looked to see his Smasher friends approaching him. "Hey guys."

"K.O., you've gotta see this!" Toon Link exclaimed as he held a phone in his hands on some website.

"What is it?"

"We discovered something called fanfiction!" Ness answered.

"Fanfiction? What's that?"

"K.O., did you know that you have fans that write stories about you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we've found stories people have written about us as well!"

K.O. looked at the phone screen, and saw several stories about Smash characters from other universes written by different authors forming heroic clubs, and that gave him an idea. "That's it!"

"What is it, K.O.?" Carol asked.

"Mommy, I just thought of a great idea! We'll form our own heroic club for those that want to be in Smash! We'll call it the Let's Be Smashers!"

"Let's Be Smashers, huh? I like it."

"Great! I'll go get Rad, Enid, and Dendy to see if they want to join our club." K.O. said as he ran off to get his friends.

In the distance, three Fire Emblem characters watched the boy go. "This is gonna be another one of those weird Smash club stories, isn't it?" Roy asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ike answered.

"Fanfiction was a mistake." Marth muttered as they walked away.

* * *

And so on that day, the new club called the Let's Be Smashers had formed. Robin had offered them a small warehouse next to the mansion, which they decided to use as their clubhouse, and they would get to fixing it up for them.

Word about the new heroic club spread like rapid fire, and it wasn't long before the news reached the Assist Apartment, catching the attention of three particular Assists and a certain Venus Adept that was eagerly waiting to get announced for Smash only to get blue-balled at the last minute.

"A club about becoming a Smasher?" Waluigi asked as he looked at a flyer along with Bomberman and Krystal. "Well, everyone knows that Waluigi is the only one here who deserves to be in that club!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm more deserving to be in that club than you, you walking, breathing meme!" Bomberman snapped.

"Ha, fat chance! Unlike you guys, at least  _I_  still have a chance to become a Smasher!" Isaac proclaimed, but once again everyone just ignored him. "Why do I even bother anymore?" he asked himself as he left the apartment to head to the Smash Mansion in order to get into that club.

"Why do you idiots even want to be in that club?" Ashley asked as she approached them.

"Because if this club is Waluigi's only chance of getting into Smash, then that's where he'll be going!"

"You wanna be a Smasher too, right?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah," Ashley answered. "But I wouldn't waste my time being in some stupid club that makes you think you'll actually get into Smash."

"Nonsense, Waluigi will get his way into Smash right now!" Waluigi exclaimed as he headed out of the apartment with Bomberman and Krystal following close behind.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three Assists were at the Smash Mansion and they looked up at the four-story mansion in awe.

"Alright, I'm here at the Smash Mansion. All I gotta do is go in there and-" Bomberman was about to head to the mansion when Waluigi pushed him.

"Move outta the way, runt! Waluigi will be the one to get in that club!"

"No, you won't! I will!"

"Will you two just stop it?" Krystal asked.

"I gotta get in Smash before this lanky clown!"

"No, you're wrong! Waluigi will not let a little runt get in Smash over him!"

"No, you're all wrong!" The three turned around to see that it was Isaac. " _I_  will be the one to get into that Let's Be Smashers club and get into Smash."

"Who are you?" Bomberman asked.

"You know, I don't usually like to brag, but since you three have all been doomed to be Assist Trophies while my fate is still yet to be determines, I have the best chance to be in Smash than all of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go sign up to be on the Let's Be Smashers and get my one way ticket to Smash." said as he began to walk towards the mansion.

"Hmph, that guy thinks he can get in before us." Bomberman muttered.

"Why would they want another generic anime swordsman in Smash?" Waluigi asked.

Isaac suddenly stopped in his tracks, and then turned his head and asked, " _What_  did you just call me?"

"Waluigi said you're just another generic-" Waluigi was unable to finish his sentence as he was suddenly tackled and pinned to the ground with the tip of a sword pointed at his throat.

"Don't you  _ever_  call me that, because I am  _more_  than just a generic anime swordsman. If you call me that again, then you'll be making the  _biggest_  mistake of your life when you find yourself six feet underground. I am  _not_  gonna warn you again!" Isaac got up and walked towards the mansion.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! You're not gonna steal Waluigi's spot in Smash!" Waluigi shouted as he got up and followed the Adept, and Bomberman and Krystal quickly followed.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Robin was doing what he usually does when there was a knock on the front door. "Oh, well who could that be?" he wondered as he went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, I'm here because I heard that there's a new club here for people who want to be-" Isaac began when Waluigi suddenly pushed him aside.

"Don't pay any attention to that nobody! Everyone knows that the only one who deserves to be in that Let's Be Smashers club is-"

"Me, Bomberman!" Bomberman exclaimed as he pushed Waluigi aside.

"No, it will be Waluigi!"

"No, it will be me, Isaac!"

"Will you boys just stop it?" Krystal asked, and the three stopped arguing and she turned to Robin. "Look, sorry to bother you, but the four of us have heard about the Let's Be Smashers club and we would like to join."

"I am sorry, but I am no way associated with the Let Us Be Smashers club. However, I can take you over to them. You all can come with me, now come on." Robin lead the four up the stairs to the second floor and to the game room which was where the LBS meeting room currently was. He knocked on the door and moments later, it opened and Carol stepped out.

"Oh, heya Robin. What's going on?"

"It seems that there are a few persons who wish to join your little club." Robin answered as he gestured to the four.

The three guys immediately went up to Carol and began to demand for her to have them get in the club. "Okay, okay, one at a time, please!"

"Waluigi will be the one to join this club!"

"No, me!" Bomberman added.

"No, me!" Isaac added.

"Guys, guys!" Carol exclaimed, getting the three to stop arguing. "How about you all join the Let's Be Smashers?"

"Really? We can?" Bomberman asked.

"Of course! Anyone's welcome to be in the club! We're always accepting new members."

"So what do we have to do to get in?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing. You four are now official members of the Let's Be Smashers!" Carol then turned to the others and called out, "Hey everyone, we have some new members!"

The other four members went over to greet their new members. And with that, the Let's Be Smashers was getting off to a pretty good start.


	10. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Let's Be Smashers have their first battle with the Ensemble. Will they win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here we are at Chapter 10. I don't think I've mentioned this before, but this story is going to be split into four story arcs, with each arc being ten chapters long. This chapter marks the end of the first arc and the second one will be coming shortly.
> 
> So anyways, this chapter is going to have an epic fight scene, so prepared yourself for that, and also as a little warning, this chapter will have a bit of blood.

At the Smash Mansion, the Let's Be Smashers were lounging. Since their clubhouse was currently under construction, the game room was their meeting place for the time being.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Waluigi, who was sitting on the couch called out, "Krystal, get the door."

"Why don't you get it?" asked the vixen as she was standing in the far corner of the room watching Bomberman and Isaac play Connect Four. "You're closer to the door."

"Yeah, but Waluigi is too lazy to get up."

"Just get off your lazy ass and get the door yourself!"

"I'll get it." Carol sighed as she went over to the door and opened it, and she saw that it was Robin.

"Oh hello, you are the leader of the Let Us Be Smashers, correct?"

"Yes, I am. What is it?"

"You have received a note." Robin answered, handing her a piece of paper.

"A note?" Carol asked as she took the paper from him and then shut the door. "Wonder who it's from." She looked at the note and read it.

_Dear pesky Let's Be Smashers,_

_We challenge you to a battle at the battlefield! Let's see who's the best new club around, which you know will be us! And you can't say no to our challenge! Prepare to be demolished!_

_Master Hand's Ensemble_

"Hey Mommy, what does it say?" K.O. asked as he and the rest of the group went over to her.

Carol looked up at the team and answered, "The Ensemble wants to battle us."

"A battle?" Bomberman asked. "Aw sweet! Time for us to show those guys who's boss!"

"No!" Carol said as she held her hand out. "Usually I would say no to something like this, but the Ensemble is apparently not giving us a choice to do so."

"So, are we gonna be fighting them or not?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, we'll be going, but we'll be heading there to call off the battle before it begins."

* * *

After a Batman-style transition with the LBS logo, the Let's Be Smashers arrived at the battlefield where the Ensemble would be meeting them for their battle.

"This must be the place." Carol said as she looked around at the battlefield. The Ensemble seemed to not be here yet.

"When are they coming?" Bomberman asked impatiently. "I just wanna blast them to bits in a battle!"

"No, we are not gonna be fighting! We're gonna talk to the Ensemble and tell them to call this battle off."

"And  _then_  we're gonna beat their butts!"

"No! No violence! We did not come here to fight!"

"Seriously? We're going to a battle and not even fighting? That's lame!"

Just then, the door to the battlefield shut and the Ensemble made their entrance, with Bowser coming out of a wall of fire, Ganondorf coming out of a dark portal, Mewtwo teleporting, and Ridley flying down from the sky. "There you are, Let's Be Smashers!" they all greeted.

The LBS prepared themselves to fight as they drew their weapons and got into battle-ready stances, but Carol stopped them before they could charge over to them. "Let me handle this." She then stepped up and cleared her throat. "Hello, Ensemble. I'm Carol, leader of the Let's Be Smashers. Look, I know the reason you called us here is to fight us in a battle, but I think that there are much better ways for us to solve this dispute between us than violence."

The villains just stood there with blank expressions on their faces. "What are you saying?" Ganondorf asked.

"What I'm trying to say is...what do you say we call this battle off and come to a peaceful agreement, huh?"

The four villains looked at each other in bewilderment, and then they all burst out laughing.

"Is this woman serious?" Ridley asked as he wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "Please tell me you're joking! Or on second thought, don't! This is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

"No, I'm serious! There are many solutions to this problem, but senseless violence is not one of them!"

Ridley started to laugh so hard that he was wheezing and Ganondorf said, "We didn't bring you here to have a friendly little tea party! We brought you here to fight!"

"Isn't the whole point of a battle is to, you know, fight?" Mewtwo asked.

"Well, we are most certainly  _not_  going to be participating in this fight, thank you." Carol said as she turned around and started to walk away.

Ridley recovered from his laughing fit and called out after her, "Hey, you can't say no to a fight!"

"You're just walking away because you know that we'll destroy you!" Ganondorf added.

"Yeah, and we're most definitely not going to get our asses handed to us by your pipsqueak son again!" Bowser added.

Carol suddenly stopped in her tracks, and she turned her head and asked, " _What_  did you just call my son?"

"I said he's a little pipsqueak!" Bowser repeated.

Carol completely turned around, her fists balling up and anger burning in her eyes. "No one calls my son a pipsqueak and gets away with it!"

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" Ridley asked.

"I'm gonna make you regret that you ever opened your mouth by fighting you in a POWER BATTLE!" Carol shouted as a volcano appeared behind her and lava erupted everywhere.

"Oh no, not again." K.O. muttered, recalling the last time that his mother had lost her cool because a large reptile insulted him.

Carol charged at the four and jumped up with her fist glowing bright blue. "You're gonna take back what you said about my son!" she shouted as the villains moved aside as she punched the ground right where they were once standing, causing debris to fly up around her.

"Damn, that woman is tough." Bowser commented. Maybe is wasn't a good idea to underestimate her.

"You guys go and take care of the others. I'll take care of her." Ridley said, and the other three nodded and then went over to take on the rest of the group.

The LBS stood there as the Ensemble was heading right for them. "Okay, I guess we're fighting now." Enid shrugged, and then they all got battle ready and then the fight was on.

The LBS went off to fight against the Ensemble, with K.O. and Dendy against Bowser, Enid against Ganondorf, Rad against Mewtwo, and Carol against Ridley. However, the Smash characters just stood there.

"Uh guys, aren't we supposed to be going out there and helping our teammates?" Isaac asked, but as always, he was ignored.

"Oh, I'm going out there, alright! I'm gonna blow those guys to bits!" Bomberman exclaimed as he was about to run off, but Waluigi pushed him aside.

"Move outta the way, runt! Waluigi's gonna be the one to beat those bad guys!"

"No, you will not!"

"Waluigi will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Guys! Now is  _not_  the time to be arguing!" Krystal scolded, but Waluigi and Bomberman continued to get at each other's throats and eventually got into a slap fight. "Guys, knock it off! Quit slapping each other like sissies and get to helping!"

"You want me to help?! Okay, I'll help!" Bomberman jumped up and threw a huge bomb towards Mewtwo and Rad. The genetically engineered Pokémon saw it coming and used his psychic to stop its descent and send it right back towards the one who threw it. "Oh, cra-"

_*BOOM!*_

A huge explosion went off in the air, and Bomberman fell to the ground completely burnt and Xs in place of his eyes, meaning that he was knocked out.

"Don't pay any attention to that idiot! Let Waluigi show you numbskulls how it's done!" Waluigi took out his tennis racket and then charged at Ganondorf and Enid while yelling, "WAAAAAAAAH!" The evil king noticed this and briefly stopped his fight with the ninja to punch him right in the face, slam his racket over his head, throw him to the ground, and then deliver a Wizard's Foot right to his heinie.

Krystal and Isaac winced at that. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Isaac muttered as Waluigi slid next to Bomberman in defeat.

"Those idiots." Krystal muttered as she shook her head. "Looks like I'll just have to help them out myself."

"Uh, you know I'm here, right?" Isaac asked, but was ignored once again as the vixen went off to help the rest of the team. "Why do I even bother?"

K.O. and Dendy were teaming up to take on Bowser. He was about to burn with his fire breath when Krystal jumped in front of him and used her staff to freeze the flames.

"Woah Krystal, that's so cool!" K.O. exclaimed.

"No time for compliments. You need all the help you can get, and since-"

"Krystal, look out!" Dendy suddenly shouted, and before Krystal could react, Bowser grabbed her and spun her around on his spiky shell and then he threw her into the stone wall at the far end of the battlefield.

"I'm...I'm sorry." she muttered as she fell to the ground in defeat.

"Well, looks like it's all up to me." Isaac sighed as he unsheathed his sword and began heading to the fray. "No matter. Since everyone acts like I'm not even here, I can just sneak up on them and-" He was suddenly hit by a stray Shadow Ball from Mewtwo and sent flying all the way to the wall and crashed into it head-first next to Krystal, completely knocking him out. And with that, all of the Smash characters on the LBS were defeated.

Everyone suddenly stopped fighting and the OK K.O. characters looked at their fallen comrades. "Wow, some help they are." Enid muttered, and then they continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Carol and Ridley were having a very intense fight. Some could even say that the fight of the century was going on right here. Ridley had Carol pinned to the ground with his foot on her chest and was about to slash her with his claws when she kicked him in the stomach with her powerful legs and sent him back several feet. She quickly got up and asked, "Is that all you got?"

"Hey, I was just being easy on you, but not anymore!" Ridley replied as he got up and flew right at Carol while baring his teeth. She just stood there and waited for the right moment, and right when he was about to strike, she quickly ducked and delivered an uppercut to his jaw, causing him to fly into the air, and then she jumped up and unleashed an axe kick, sending him straight down to the ground (or in Smash terms, she spiked him).

Ridley got up and relocated his jaw. "Not bad. You're pretty tough for a lady. But it's gonna take a lot to take me down!" He then flew at Carol again, and she quickly ducked and grabbed his tail, being careful to avoid the sharp end.

"I think it's time for you to go for a spin!" Carol exclaimed as she spun Ridley around with one hand and then threw him into the air. "So long, space dragon!"

Ridley tumbled through the air, but then stopped in mid-air as he used his wings to stop himself. "Did you forget that I have wings?" He then flew down at Carol, a red aura surrounding him as he did, but she quickly jumped just as he hit the ground. However, he immediately flew back up and grabbed her and they both plummeted down to the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. Ridley flew out of the cloud and landed on the ground a few feet away. "Well, that should take care of her."

"N-No...i-it's not over yet!" Carol shouted as she stood up. However, due to the intense fighting, her stamina was starting to diminish and there were scratches and bruises all over her body. Ridley grinned to himself upon noticing this, as it was all part of his scheme to take her down.

"I can see you're starting to get a bit tired from this intense fight. Let's see if you can keep up with this!" Ridley ran over to Carol and raised his claw to slash her, but she quickly blocked the attack with her fist, and then he proceeded to slash at her multiple times, with her doing her best to block each blow. However, as they continued, Ridley was going faster while Carol was going slower and eventually they stopped and she shut her eyes and panted as she needed a moment to breathe.  _'Now's my chance.'_  the space dragon thought as he flew up into the air.

Once she caught her breath (somewhat), Carol opened her eyes and saw that Ridley was nowhere to be found. "Huh? Wh-Where did he go?" she asked as she looked around, only to be caught completely off guard as he delivered a surprise attack and slashed her across the face, knocking her off her feet. Carol fell to the ground with a hand on her cheek where Ridley scratched her, and then she took it off and looked at it to see a dark red stain on her palm. Blood.

Ridley then landed right behind Carol and grabbed her. "Now it's time for you to bite the dust!" He flew up and slid her against the ground, and then he spun around and threw her right into the stone wall, creating another large cloud of dust upon impact.

"Mommy!" K.O. gasped.

Once the dust cleared, Carol lay there badly beaten and bruised. Her head was spinning from hitting into the wall head-first, and she could barely make out a giant purple figure approaching her.

Ridley grinned sadistically upon seeing his injured enemy, and now was the time to finish her off. "Time to finish this." He brought his claws down to slash Carol's chest, but she quickly caught it with her hand, and did the same with the other hand, and he retaliated by stepping on her legs, digging his claws into her flesh. She tried her hardest to hold on, but the pain was so bad and blood began seeping out where his claws where puncturing her skin. "Wow, I'm surprised you're still holding on. But don't you know that I have this?" Ridley asked, and then he raised the sharp edge of his tail and brought it down right on Carol's side. She let out a pained cry as she let go of his claws and then he slashed her stomach area, sending her tumbling to the side.

"Oh, no! Mommy!" K.O. gasped again. Bowser took this opportunity to smack him right in the back of the head, sending him down to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"K.O.!" Dendy exclaimed upon seeing her friend get knocked out, and then the koopa grabbed her and performed a Flying Slam, sending her flying and landing next to K.O. as she lost consciousness as well.

Rad and Enid stopped fighting with their opponents when they saw the two kids get knocked out, and Ganondorf and Mewtwo took advantage of this as Ganondorf sent Enid up into the air with a hard kick and then sent her plummeting down to the ground with a strike of his sword while Mewtwo used his psychic to toss Rad around like a ragdoll and fire several Shadow Balls at him before throwing him on top of the unconscious ninja.

Carol was lying on the ground and writing in pain as Ridley stood in front of her, the end of his tail dark red. "Are you ready to surrender now?"

Carol slowly got up and hissed in pain as she clutched her side, a dark red stain forming under her hand. There was also scratch marks on her stomach area, and she fell to her knees as she tried to stand up but couldn't because of the pain.

"Will you just give it up already? You've obviously lost this battle. All of your other allies have been knocked out."

Despite the excruciating pain, Carol once again tried to get up and continue fighting, but the pain was just too much and she began to feel a little dizzy from blood loss and she collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness, meaning that the Let's Be Smashers were defeated.

The villains all looked around the battlefield where all of the unconscious LBS members lay with wide eyes and Bowser asked, "We...We won?" They then looked at each other and began laughing and cheered. "Holy crap, we won!"

"I can't believe it...we actually won for once!" Mewtwo smiled.

"Oh, victory has never felt so good!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Now let's pummel these pathetic losers even deeper into the dirt!" Ridley said.

"ENOUGH!" a voice shouted, and the four turned to see Master Hand. "No more of this!"

"Aw, come on, Master Hand. We just wanted to rough 'em up a bit in a battle."

"That was not the plan! The plan was not to violently maim them! Now let's leave them be and get out of here." Master Hand ordered, and the villains followed him out of the battlefield, satisfied for their victory.

Just as the Ensemble left, K.O. came to his senses and sat up with a groan. "Ow, my head." He then looked around the battlefield and saw his mother lying on the ground. "Mommy!" K.O. ran over to Carol and gasped upon seeing her lying there with her eyes shut and bleeding all over. "Mommy?" he asked as he shook her body, but she wasn't moving.

Dendy came to as well and looked over to see K.O. shaking his mother who was lying on the ground. She began to get a bit concerned and went over to them.

"Come on, Mommy! Wake up!" K.O. begged as he shook Carol even harder, but there was still no response.

Dendy then went over and put her hands over her mouth upon seeing Carol's injuries. "Oh dear, that looks horrible. She needs some serious medical help."

K.O. began to get scared and then shouted, "Help! Help, somebody! My mommy! She's bleeding!" His shouting caused the others to awake, and they all ran over to see what happened (well, as fast as they could with their injuries).

"K.O., what's going on? What happened?" Enid asked, and they all gasped when they saw the bleeding Carol.

"What happened to her?" Rad asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get help and fast!" Krystal answered.

Just then, an ambulance suddenly appeared next to them and Dr. Mario poked his head out the window. "Don't-a worry, Let's Be Smashers! Help has-a arrived!" Peach and Wii Fit Trainer then came out from the back with a stretcher and carefully put Carol on it and carried her into the ambulance. "We'll be-a taking her back to the-a Smash Mansion and getting-a treatment on her immediately."

"Wait, what about us?" Krystal asked.

"Wii Fit Trainer will-a take you guys back to the mansion. From the looks of it, none of you have any serious injuries." Dr. Mario answered as he drove away to head back to the mansion

"No, wait! Mommy!" K.O. shouted as the ambulance drove off.

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Samus walked down the hall on the main floor. "Okay, thanks." She looked to see the group of young Smashers approaching her. "Hey Samus, have you seen K.O. anywhere?" Toon Link asked.

"No, I haven't." Samus answered.

"Okay, thanks." he said as they left to ask another Smasher if they knew where their friend went.

Come to think of it, Samus hadn't seen K.O. or any of his other friends around the mansion at all today. She figured that ever since the Let's Be Smashers had formed, they had just been going out and doing whatever heroic clubs do.

Just then, Samus heard what sounded like a wailing siren, and she looked to see Dr. Mario and Peach speeding down the hall with someone on a stretcher. "Move-a outta the way, everyone! This is an-a emergency!" the doctor shouted as she and the other Smashers who were in the hall quickly moved aside to let them pass.

Just as they passed by Samus, she saw K.O. running down the hall in the direction where they were going while Rad and Enid ran after him. "No! No Mommy, no!" he screamed. It must have been his mother that was getting sent to the infirmary, but why was that? What could have possibly happened?

Dr. Mario and Peach ran into the infirmary and shut the door just as K.O. caught up with them. He couldn't get the door to open and began pounding on it while screaming, "No, please! Let me in! I need to see Mommy!" He continued to pound on the door until Rad and Enid came and picked him up and pulled him away as he desperately tried to break free. "No! No! Let me go! I need to get in there!"

"K.O., they're not gonna let you in." Enid told him.

"B-But my mommy!" K.O. cried, and his two friends began to take him away from the infirmary as he continued to try to break free from their grasp while screaming and sobbing.

The Smashers in the hall looked on in shock, and they all began clamoring worriedly.

"Aw, poor kid."

"Is his mom gonna be okay?"

"What could have possibly happened to her?"

"Maybe it was an accident."

Many of the Smashers began to take the assumption that it was just a freak accident, but judging from how much blood Samus saw on Carol, it was most definitely not an accident. Someone or something must have caused her to take an emergency trip to the infirmary. Samus went over to the door to the infirmary and she could overhear what was going on in there.

"Oh, this is terrible. She's bleeding all over." Peach's voice said worriedly.

"Looks like we'll-a need to issue a transfusion. Is she-a breathing at least?" Dr. Mario asked.

There was a bit of silence before Peach answered, "Yes, but just barely. I don't know if she can hold on for much longer."

"Quick Peach, get the-a oxygen mask. I'll-a take care of the stab wound and-a scratch marks before they get infected. Wii Fit Trainer is-a checking up on the rest of the Let's Be Smashers."

A stab wound and scratch marks. Samus knew that there was only one person in the mansion that would cause such injuries. "Ridley..."

**End of Arc 1**


	11. New Member and New Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, erybody! Here is my present for y'all, the next three chapters of this story as well as the second story of this trilogy. Yes, this whole OK K.O./Smash crossover is going to be a trilogy of stories, with the second one getting published later tonight and the third one coming sometime in 2019.
> 
> So anyway, here begins the second arc of the story. In this chapter you'll see some cute moments between K.O. and Samus, the newcomers from the August 8th Smash Direct, and whether or not Carol survived getting stabbed (spoilers, she lives because I'm not a monster to want to kill off my favorite OK K.O. character).

"And...done. You should be good to go." Wii Fit Trainer said as she had just finished checking up on Isaac, who had a just pain in his back. With the exception of Carol, the LBS didn't have any serious injuries from that battle, but they were still pretty beat.

Just as she got Waluigi's head free from his tennis racket, Rad and Enid came in with a sobbing K.O. He wouldn't stop crying for his mom as they took him away from the infirmary and tried to break away several times, but he soon gave up and just became a sobbing mess.

"Oh, you poor thing." Wii Fit Trainer said as she took the sobbing child from them and let him cry in her chest. She held him with one arm and stroked his hair with the other while whispering, "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

"P-Please...P-Please d-don't let...m-my mommy die." K.O. managed to say between sobs and sniffles.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Wii Fit Trainer whispered, and he slowly raised his head and looked up at her, his eyes red from crying and cheeks stained with tears. "Your mother is going to be okay. Dr. Mario will take good care of her and make sure that doesn't happen to her. You just need to relax. Take deep breaths. Deep breaths." K.O. nodded and began to inhale, and then exhale slowly. "Yeah, there you go. Just relax and keep breathing."

That managed to get K.O. to calm down (at least a little), and he asked her to stay with him for a bit, which she did. She had no idea what monster would even do something like this.

* * *

Carol began to come to her senses when she could hear the faint sound of a heart monitor beeping. She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but light. Her vision became more clear to show that she was lying on a hospital bed with bandages all over her body and a needle in her left arm.

"Oh, thank-a goodness you're awake."

Carol turned her head to see a doctor standing next to her. "Wh-Where...Where am I? What happened?" she asked, her voice weak and hoarse.

"You're in the-a infirmary in the Smash Mansion. You had a pretty bad stab wound and claw marks all-a over. You also lost quite a lot of blood, but luckily I was-a able to give you more through a transfusion. However, due to the-a severity of your injuries, you'll-a have to stay in bed for quite a while." Dr. Mario explained.

"H-How...How long was I out?"

"About-a six hours." Dr. Mario answered. "The rest of your-a Let's Be Smashers are doing-a okay. Nothing too-a serious. Oh, and there's-a someone who wants to see you."

"Mommy!" K.O. cried as he quickly ran over to her bed with tears in his eyes. Rad and Enid were there was well. "P-Please don't die, Mommy." he begged, his voice trembling.

"Oh K.O.," Carol murmured as she slowly moved her arm down to her son's head. "I'm not gonna die. I'm gonna be okay. Just need some time to...recover."

"I should have known that something like this would happen."

Everyone looked to see a certain bounty hunter coming into the infirmary. She walked over to Carol and asked, "It was Ridley who did this to you, wasn't it?"

"R-Ridley? Y-You mean that giant purple space dragon?" Carol asked, and Samus nodded. "Th-Then yes, i-it was him."

Samus turned away and shook her head. "I should have known that he would do something like this to one of you."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Ridley is someone that you do not want to mess with. He's ruthless, he's cunning, he's always wanting to make it so that everything he does ends in bloodshed."

"How do you know so much about this Ridley?" Enid asked.

"Because Ridley's my greatest enemy. He killed my parents when I was young." Samus answered, making everyone gasp and K.O. whimper. "I don't want anyone else to suffer the same loss that I had, so I've made it upon myself to make sure that doesn't happen."

K.O. started to whimper some more at the very thought of losing his mom to Ridley. "N-No...I-I don't want my mommy to die!"

"K.O., I-I'm gonna be fine." Carol said as she tried to get her son to calm down. "I-I may not be in good shape right now, but I will get better. I promise I will." She tried her best to cheer him up by smiling, and then asked, "Wh-What time is it, doc?"

"Almost-a 10:30 pm." Dr. Mario answered.

"Holy Cob, it's way past your bedtime!" Carol exclaimed, and then flinched at a sudden pain in her stomach, causing K.O. to gasp.

"I would-a advise to keep raising your voice down to a minimum. You wouldn't want to apply a lot of pressure on your wounds." Dr. Mario advised.

Carol nodded and then looked over at her whimpering son. "D-Don't worry about me, K.O. I-I'll be fine. J-Just go on and get to bed."

"B-But Mommy, I...I don't wanna leave you."

"I know, Peanut." Carol replied as she stroked her son's hair soothingly. "But I'm gonna be okay. Just need a few days to recover, and I'll be back in good shape. Now go on and get to bed. It's way past your bedtime."

"Okay." K.O. muttered as he lowered his head and reluctantly walked out of the infirmary with Rad and Enid.

Samus was about to head out as well when she heard Carol call to her. "Samus..." She turned around and looked at her. "Come here." Carol said in a rather weak voice, and went over to her and she grabbed onto her hand. "I...I don't usually ask people for favors, but I want you to do something. P-Please look after K.O. for me, and until I've completely recovered, I'm leaving you in charge of the Let's Be Smashers. C-Can you do that for me?"

Samus thought about it, and she nodded. "Yes, Carol. I'll watch your son for you, and the rest of the team as well. I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to any of them."

Carol smiled and whispered, "Thank you." before shutting her eyes and letting go of Samus's hand. The bounty hunter stood there in silence as the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the heart monitor.

"I won't let you down, Carol."

* * *

The next day, all of the Smashers had gathered in the foyer as Robin had yet another announcement. "Alright everyone, settle down, please." he said, and then everyone went silent. "Thank you. Now, I would like to announce that we have some more newcomers joining us today following the recent Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Direct."

The Smashers all cheered upon hearing that. However, K.O. didn't seem to be too excited like last time.

Samus took notice of this and asked, "You're still worried about your mom, huh?"

"Yeah." K.O. answered with a sigh.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. She's tough, and she'll get better soon."

"Alright everyone, our first newcomers are coming from a brand new universe. They are the famed vampire hunters from the world of Castlevania, Simon and Richter Belmont!" Robin announced, and then on cue, the two Belmonts walked into the mansion. As soon as the women saw Richter, they went completely berserk and ran over to him with love in their eyes.

Pit gasped upon seeing Simon. "Oh my god, Mega Man! It's Simon Belmont! I can't believe it's actually him!" He then gasped again upon realizing something. "Do you know what this means?"

"Please don't." Mega Man muttered, knowing exactly what the angel was going to say.

"The Captain N trio is back together at last!" Pit exclaimed.

The words "Captain N" echoed in Simon's mind, and seconds later he began to have war flashbacks of that cartoon series. He stood there frozen as the haunting memories that he had tried his damnedest to forget came flooding back to his mind. The other Smashers soon began to take notice of this.

"Great Grandpa, are you okay?" Richter asked, but Simon did not respond. He started to get very concerned for his ancestor and frantically shook his shoulders. "Great Grandpa?! Great Grandpa, what's wrong?! Great Grandpa?!"

"N-No...n-no, please god, no! They're coming back! The captain! The princess! The mega! The icus! The horror! THE HORROR!" Simon shouted in despair, and he fell to the floor curled up in the fetal position and began sobbing.

"Great Grandpa!" Richter exclaimed as he knelt down next to his ancestor. "Help! Help, somebody! My grandpa! He's having a mental breakdown!"

"I'm-a on it!" Dr. Mario said as he suddenly appeared with a stretcher and put Simon on it and quickly ran off to head to the infirmary.

"Sorry ladies, but I've gotta go!" Richter said to the women, and then he ran after the doctor.

Everyone stood there in silence at what the hell just happened.

Mega Man glared at Pit and elbowed him. "Way to go, dumbass! You broke him! He wasn't even in the mansion for a single minute and already he's a sobbing wreck!"

"Hey, I didn't know that was what would happen!"

"What just happened?" K.O. asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Samus answered.

"R-Right then, I am sure Simon will get better soon." Robin said, unsure of what to make of that situation. "Anyway, our next newcomer, and I am very excited to announce this, is my very good friend Chrom!"

After that announcement, the blue-haired prince of Ylisse came in. "It's a really great honor to be here, Robin. I hope my fellow Smashers will congratulate me."

The rest of the Smashers however, didn't seem to be too thrilled about Chrom being here.

"Ugh, seriously? Another blue-haired Fire Emblem swordsman?"

"Did we really need another one of those?"

"Come on, enough with the Fire Emblem!" someone shouted, and then everyone started booing.

Robin stood there in shock while Chrom was not amused one bit. "Seriously? I finally get my chance to Smash and this is the welcome I get?"

"Because we didn't need another Fire Emblem character in Smash!" came a voice above the booing crowd.

"Why is everyone booing?" K.O. asked.

"Because pretty much everyone here has a vendetta against Fire Emblem or something." Samus answered.

"...I don't get it."

Robin was not going to tolerate anyone being disrespectful to his friend and shouted, "Everyone, that is enough! Be respectful to the newcomer!" He then turned to Chrom and sighed. "Sorry about that, Chrom. I hope everyone will give you a much warmer welcome."

"They better. I didn't get go through all that trouble for this." Chrom muttered.

"Anyway," Robin continued, still a bit annoyed about everyone booing his friend. "Our next newcomer is-" Just then, a dark portal suddenly appeared behind him, and coming out of it was a being that looked a whole lot like Samus, except they were black and light blue.

"Nope, I can't deal with this." Samus muttered as she walked out of the room. Having to deal with Ridley being in Smash was bad enough, but now she had to deal with her dark counterpart being here as well. The poor bounty hunter just couldn't catch a break.

K.O. noticed Samus leaving and quickly followed her. Just as they left, a red carpet rolled through the front door of the mansion and trumpets began blaring from nowhere.

"Everybody give it up for the king of the Kremlings, making his epic komeback!" announced a voice, and then everyone looked to see a giant crocodile in a cape and crown walking into the mansion. It was none other than the Kremling king himself, King K. Rool, causing Donkey and Diddy Kong's eyes to bulge out of their sockets, which he noticed. "Ah, Donkey and Diddy Kong. Did ya miss me?"

* * *

"I can't believe they would do that. First Ridley, now Dark Samus. What's next? Are they gonna invite Kraid or Sylux to Smash?" Samus asked herself.

"Wait Samus, where are you going?" K.O. asked as he was following her.

"Someplace where my dark counterpart won't find me."

"Wait, you have a dark counterpart too?"

"You have one?"

"Well, kinda."

Just then, a dark portal appeared right in front of them and out came the dark counterpart of Samus. "So, we meet again, Samus Aran."

"Dark Samus." Samus cursed under her breath. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm a Smasher now, duh. Couldn't figure that out?" Dark Samus then noticed K.O. hiding behind her counterpart. "Oh, would you look at that. It's the little pipsqueak I heard about." She then hovered over to the boy and said, "Hey, I heard about what happened to your mom. Pretty nice of Ridley to tear her up like that."

"Wh-What?"

"You're very lucky that she's even still alive. If you guys didn't make it back here in time, then she would be joining Samus's parents in the sweet place of death."

K.O. was deeply hurt by that statement as his lips began to quiver and he whimpered, but luckily Samus quickly came to his defense. "Hey, you leave him alone!" she snapped at her dark counterpart as she held him in her arm.

"And why should I?" asked Dark Samus with a sneer.

Samus looked down at the boy who was on the verge of tears and answered, "Because K.O. is my friend, and no one  _dares_  to insult my friends! You must have some nerve to think that you can make a child cry like that!"

"So? I like it when children cry. You got a problem with that?"

"Dark Samus, if you don't back off right now, I will shoot you. I mean it." Samus warned as she raised her arm cannon.

"You're actually trying to stand up for that child?" Dark Samus scoffed. "Why waste your time with some stupid-"

_*BAM!*_

Dark Samus was shot and sent flying through the hall, crashing right into the wall of the bathroom at the end of it, startling someone who was doing their business in there.

"The nerve of some people." Samus muttered as she lowered her arm cannon and asked, "Hey K.O., you okay?"

"Was...Was she really right about my mommy?" K.O. asked.

"Don't listen to her. She was just trying to hurt your feelings."

Samus put K.O. on the ground. "Th-Thanks, Samus. But why exactly did you do that?"

"Because I wouldn't be good friend if I didn't." she answered. "Look, I promised your mom that I would watch over you and lead the Let's Be Smashers. After what happened to her, I can't bear to see you or anyone else you love get pushed around like that. You'll come across a lot of people that just want to give you a hard time and hurt your feelings, but just don't listen to them. They're just being jerks." Samus knelt down in front of K.O. and put her hand on his head. "You're a sweet boy, K.O., and a kid like you doesn't deserve anything like that."

"D-Do you really mean it?"

Samus wasn't sure if K.O. could see it, but she was smiling. "Of course, K.O." she answered as she ruffled his hair, causing him to smile, the widest it's ever been in a while. "Speaking of your mom, you wanna go see her?"

"Yeah!" K.O. exclaimed, and the two of them walked down the hall to the infirmary.

At the other end of the hall, Dark Samus rose up from the rubble and glared at K.O. and Samus as she watched them leave. "I will get you for this, Samus Aran! Vengeance shall be mine!" she shouted, only to flinch at a sudden pain in her side. "Ow, my hip!"

* * *

Inside the infirmary, Carol was in the middle of a nap when Dr. Mario came in with the mentally scarred Simon Belmont. Since Richter had followed them here, the doctor had to talk to him outside while he left the vampire hunter on a bed next to her.

Carol thought she could make conversation with the new patient. "H-Hi there. What's your-"

Simon suddenly screamed and shot up holding a cross. "Stay back! Stay back, you savages! I have a cross and I'm not afraid to use it on your unholy spirits!" Carol lay there with a face that said 'Oh god, what did I do?!' as he continued hollering nonsense until Dr. Mario came back in.

"Alright, alright that's enough." he said as he somehow got Simon to calm down and then turned to Carol. "Sorry for-a disturbing you, ma'am." he apologized as he pushed the vampire hunter into the mental ward.

Carol sighed as she was left alone. She had no one to talk to or anything to do. All she could really do was just lay in her hospital bed and stare up at the ceiling, which was definitely not a very exciting way to past the time.

Just then, she heard the door open and was greeted by a familiar voice. "Hi, Mommy!"

Carol smiled upon seeing her son along with Samus coming in the infirmary. "How are you doing?" asked the bounty hunter.

"Much better. The doctor said that I'll need at least two or three more days to rest." Carol answered.

"Um, Mommy..." K.O. began, and Carol turned her attention to him. "I made you this card."

Carol took the card from her son and smiled. It was a drawing of the two of them with the words "Get Well Soon" above them. "Aw, thanks K.O."

* * *

Over at the Assist Apartment, the Assist were quite surprised that Dark Samus was the one that got promoted to become a Smasher, they congratulated her and wished her luck and welcomed the new ones that just arrived, except for a certain witch-in-training.

Ashley was beyond pissed that Dark Samus got promoted while she was stuck being an Assist Trophy again. "Are you kidding me right now? A literal clone got into Smash before me?" She noticed Lyn, Takamaru, and Knuckles, who were welcoming the new Assists that just arrived, and she got an idea. "I'm sure they wanted to be Smashers too. Well, I think it's about time we do something about."


	12. Teamwork

A few days have passed since the battle with the Ensemble, and the Let's Be Smashers hadn't heard from them since, but that didn't mean that they weren't wary of them possibly returning. They had recovered from the first battle, for the most part. Carol was still recovering in the infirmary in the mansion, which meant that Samus was in charge of the club for the time being.

Right now, the LBS were gathered in the meeting room of their newly constructed clubhouse. "So, since Carol is trusting me to take charge of this club right now, is there anything that you guys think that you need to work on?" Samus asked.

"Well, I think there's one thing that we need to work on, and it's that we need to learn to work together as, you know, a team. Especially those two." Krystal suggested, pointing to Waluigi and Bomberman who were arguing over who knows what.

"You're right, Krystal." Isaac agreed. "We lost to the assemble because we failed to work together against those guys."

"No, we didn't! We lost because of this dipshit right here!" Waluigi argued.

"No, it was because of  _you_!" Bomberman protested.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You two can't go a single minute without arguing!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're not going to get anywhere if we don't learn the basics of team building." Isaac added.

"Did somebody say team building?!" The LBS looked to see that Peach had just randomly entered the clubhouse.

"Peach, how did you get here?" Samus asked.

"I was just on my way to water the plants when I heard that you guys need help working together. I can help with that!" Peach answered as she grabbed Waluigi and Bomberman dragged them out of the clubhouse, leaving the rest of the LBS to question what just happened.

* * *

Outside in the front yard of the mansion, Peach said, "Okay, since you two are having difficulties with working together, we're gonna have you learn to get along through team building!"

"Waluigi's got no time for some stupid 'team building'!"

"Yeah, you seriously expect me to be smiling and holding hands with  _that_  guy?!" Bomberman asked incredulously.

"You may not think about it now, but you two will soon realize that the most valuable thing that you have is each other!" Peach exclaimed, making the two groan at that. "Well, let the team building begin!"

* * *

"Waluigi's not gonna catch me." Bomberman muttered as he stood on a platform. Apparently Peach thought that she could get them to learn to get along through a trust fall.

"Sure he will! You just have to trust him!"

"Are you serious?! You can't trust that guy as far as you can throw him!"

"Alright, alright, Waluigi will catch you!" Waluigi shouted.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and do the damn fall already." Waluigi muttered. Bomberman was a bit skeptical, but nodded as he closed his eyes and fell backwards, only for the lanky man to step back and let him fall onto the ground.

"What the hell, Waluigi?! You said you were gonna catch me!"

"How about we try something else?" Peach suggested.

* * *

Next up on the list of team building activities was role-playing. "Okay Waluigi, let's pretend that Bomberman is walking by and you notice that he happened to drop his wallet. What do you do?"

"Take the wallet and run!" Waluigi answered, only for Peach to slap him across the face.

"No!" she scolded. "You be a nice person and return it to him. That's what a good friend does!"

"Okay, this is so stupid. Can we please just do something else other than this stupid 'team building' stuff?" Bomberman asked.

"Oh, we can't stop now, 'cause we got a whole lot more team building activities to do! All we need is a montage!" Peach exclaimed, causing the two to groan.

* * *

During the montage of "team building", Peach had Waluigi and Bomberman try all kinds of things in an attempt to get them to work together. However, none of them seemed to be doing anything as the two of them were just at each other's throats again.

"This doesn't seem to be working. I think we need to try something else." Peach commented.

"You think?" Krystal asked as she was getting sick of the two arguing.

Peach thought about what else she could do to help them get along, and she came up with the perfect solution. "Wait a minute! I know just what to do! I know the perfect way to get you two to be friends!"

"How?" Waluigi and Bomberman asked as they stopped arguing.

"By song, of course!" Peach answered as she pulled a hat and cane out of nowhere. "And I know just the perfect song for it!"

"You're not gonna sing that Friends to the End song from the Tom and Jerry movie, are you?" Krystal asked.

"Of course we are!" Peach exclaimed as Daisy suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a hat and cane as well. "Come on, Daisy! Let's get singing!" Everything went dark and a spotlight shone on the two as they began to sing. Krystal facepalmed while Waluigi and Bomberman looked on in bewilderment.

_Peach: We two we're friends to the end, ain't we my friend?_

_We kinda blend together_

_Coffee and cream, boy what a team_

_Both: You'll never find two other gals compatible as steak and fries_

_Daisy: We're two of a kind, much of a mind_

_We find our way together_

_Thinking as one, searching for sunny skies_

_Peach: True the sun may turn to rain_

_Daisy: We don't mind a drop of rain_

_Peach: But you won't hear us complain_

_Daisy: Doesn't help to stop the rain_

_Peach: What's the gain if we complain?_

_Daisy: Causes lots of stress and strain_

_Both: We keep smiling in the pitter patter, doesn't matter, why let it drive us insane?_

_Peach: We know the weather will mend, won't it my friend?_

_Both: We'll weather life together_

_So what the heck, here's what we recommend_

_The greatest gift in life's a friend_

_Peach: Take it, Daisy!_

_Daisy: Pays a daily dividend_

_Both: Be like us and start a trend, be friends to the end_

_Peach: Come on, one more time!_

_Both: The greatest gift in life's a friend_

_Daisy: Take it, Peach!_

_Peach: Pays a daily dividend_

_Both: Be like us and start a trend, be friends to the end_

"Hey, come on, guys! You two try!" Peach encouraged, but Waluigi and Bomberman shook their heads no. "Come on, you can do it! Be friends!"

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Waluigi sighed as he grabbed Bomberman's hand and joined in.

_Waluigi: We two we're friends to the end, ain't we my friend?_

_We kinda blend together_

_Coffee and cream, boy what a team_

_Both: You'll never find two other guys compatible as steak and fries_

_Bomberman: We're two of a kind, much of a mind_

_We find our way together_

_Thinking as one, searching for sunny skies_

_Waluigi: True the sun may turn to rain_

_Bomberman: We don't mind a drop of rain_

_Waluigi: But you won't hear us complain_

_Bomberman: Doesn't help to stop the rain_

_Waluigi: What's the gain if we complain?_

_Bomberman: Causes lots of stress and strain_

_Both: We keep smiling in the pitter patter, doesn't matter, why let it drive us insane?_

_All: We know the weather will mend, won't it my friend?_

_Waluigi and Bomberman: We'll weather life together_

_So what the heck, here's what we recommend_

_All: The greatest gift in life's a friend_

_Waluigi and Bomberman: Pays a daily dividend_

_All: Be like us and start a trend, be friends to the end_

_Peach: Again, again!_

_Daisy: Take it home!_

_All: The greatest gift in life's a friend_

_Waluigi and Bomerman: Pays a daily dividend_

_All: Be like us and start a trend, we're friends to the end_

The lights then came back on and Isaac started clapping and cheering at their performance. "Whoo yeah, that was awesome!" he cheered, causing Krystal to look at him with a look of disapproval. "What?"

Back at the LBS clubhouse, the rest of the team watched the whole thing through the window.

"Did they seriously just sing and dance to a song from that godawful Tom and Jerry movie?" Enid asked.

"Hey, that's a good movie!" K.O. protested.

Back at the front yard, Peach asked, "So, what do you say? Friends?"

Waluigi and Bomberman looked at each other and held hands to give a handshake, and then Waluigi turned around and threw him off the stage. "There, happy now?"

"Welp, we tried." Daisy said as she walked away, leaving Peach to wonder why nothing was working.

"I don't understand. How could that song not work?"

"Let's face it. Those two just won't ever get along." Krystal sighed.

Suddenly, there was a strange portal forming in the air, and they all looked to see four villains coming out of it.

"Look who's back, bitches." said a certain space dragon.

"It's the Ensemble!" Isaac exclaimed.

"That's right, and we're gonna destroy you like last time!" Gannondorf announced.

Inside the clubhouse, the others prepared to take on the Ensemble, but Samus stopped them. "Don't. Let's let them handle this."

"Well, it looks like there's less of you this time." Ganondorf said.

"But it's four against four. Let's make this an equal fight." Krystal replied.

"You're on!" Bowser exclaimed, and then the battle began.

"Let's take on those two weaklings." Ridley said to Ganondorf, referring to Waluigi and Bomberman.

"Got it." the evil king nodded, and then the two of them charged at the two LBS members.

"Oh crap, what do we do, Waluigi?!" Bomberman asked in a panic.

"You're asking Waluigi?! You do something!"

Ridley and Ganondorf got closer to the two, and in a panic Bomberman threw up a bomb and Waluigi swung his tennis racket. The racket hit the bomb and sent it right at the two villains, catching them completely off guard as it exploded and sent them blasting off again.

"Holy crap, guys...you two defeat those guys!" Isaac exclaimed.

"We...We did?" Bomberman asked, and he and Waluigi looked at each other and pieced it together. "Ha, we really did!"

"No time to celebrate, guys. We still have those two to take care of." Krystal said, referring to Bowser and Mewtwo who were the only two on the Ensemble who remained.

"Hey, I got an idea! How about all four of us team up to take them on?" Isaac suggested.

"Anyone got any ideas on how we should take them down?" Krystal asked.

"Let's combine our powers and wreck those villains!" Bomberman exclaimed.

"Hey, that's what I said!" shouted the Adept.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's do it." Krystal said.

Bowser and Mewtwo began to charge towards the four, but they had a plan.

"Alright, you all ready?" Bomberman asked, and everyone nodded. "Let's do this!" He threw a bomb towards Krystal, who froze it with her staff, and then Isaac used his Psynergy to lift it up into the air and then Waluigi jumped up and hit it with his tennis racket, sending it right towards the two villains, who didn't have a chance to react as it hit them, creating a huge explosion of ice as they were sent flying into the sky.

"We...We did it. We won!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Did we really win?" Bomberman asked, and then they all cheered. "Yeah, we did it! We beat those guys good!"

"And it's all because we worked together, as a team." Krystal smiled.

Bomberman then saw Waluigi with a hint of remorse on his face. "Look, Waluigi is sorry for being such a jerk to you. Peach was right. Maybe the most valuable thing is a friend. What do you say, friends?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Bomberman was surprised at this and asked, "Are you actually being honest and you're not just trying to trick me?"

"No. Waluigi is one hundred percent honest. How about we just put aside our differences and become friends?"

"Well..." Bomberman thought about it, and then nodded as they shook hands. "Okay, friends."

The four then headed back to the clubhouse where the others were congratulating them.

"Great job, you guys! That was awesome!" K.O. exclaimed.

"You four really showed some great cooperation out there." Dendy added.

"So it looks like you four have learned a very important lesson today." Samus said.

Bomberman nodded. "Yep, and it's that no matter how different we may be, we will always support each other, because we're a team."

Just then, the door opened and everyone turned to see who it was.

"Look who's back." It was Carol.

"Mommy!" K.O. exclaimed as he ran over to her to hug her, but just as he wrapped his arms around her, she suddenly flinched in pain.

"Ow ow, careful. You're hugging me right where it hurts."

"So you've recovered." Samus said.

"Well, not completely. The doctor said that the scars still need some time to heal and it still hurts to touch, but it's nice to be able to just get up and walk around again." Carol explained. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Oh Mommy, you're not gonna believe this! The Ensemble came and Waluigi, Bomberman, Krystal, and Isaac defeated them all by themselves!" K.O. exclaimed. "It was so awesome, you should have seen it!"

"Well, good to have you back, Carol." Samus said. "So I guess that means I'll have to leave now."

"Oh, you don't have to leave, Samus. You can become a permanent member of the Let's Be Smashers if you want."

"Oh, well...I don't know. I mean...I guess it's pretty weird for me to be on a team called the Let's Be Smashers when I'm already a Smasher and..."

Carol laughed. "Oh no, there's no rules on who can join or not. Anyone's welcome to be on the Let's Be Smashers."

"Well...okay then. I'll join."

"Really?!" K.O. asked as his eyes lit up, and then he cheered. "Yay! Samus is on the Let's Be Smashers!" It was truly a huge day for the LBS.


	13. The Edgy Dark Side

Somewhere in the farthest reaches of space, two giant beings were floating in a certain spot, as if they were anticipating something. These were the two legendary Pokémon of time and space, Dialga and Palkia.

"WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN, PALKIA?" Dialga asked. For some reason, the two of them were speaking in all caps just like in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.

"BECAUSE I'VE SENSED SOME KIND OF DISTURBANCE AROUND HERE. IT'S ALMOST AS IF SOMETHING IS COMING." Palkia answered.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and the two looked to see a rift of some kind forming in space.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dialga asked.

"JUST WHAT I THOUGHT. DIMENSION HOPPERS." Palkia answered, and sure enough, coming out of the dimensional rift was some kind of black ship. "THEY THINK THEY CAN CROSS OVER INTO OUR UNIVERSE, BUT NOT ON MY WATCH THEY WON'T!" It flew in front of the ship and then used its signature move Spacial Rend, causing it lost control and fall down to the earth in a ball of fire.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SHIP EVEN IS THAT? MUST BELONG TO SOME EDGELORDS." Dialga commented.

"THAT SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THEM." Palkia said, but then the dimensional rift got bigger and more ships soon came out. "SERIOUSLY?! MORE OF THEM?! COME ON, DIALGA! LET'S GET RID OF THE DIMENSION JACKERS BEFORE THEY INVADE OUR UNIVERSE." It then flew off, preparing to take down the other intruders.

"I GOT A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS." Dialga muttered as it followed the spacial legendary.

* * *

"Hey. Hey scrub, wake up!"

K.O. muttered as he turned in his bed. He was in the middle of a peaceful sleep when he began to hear a voice call to him.

"Hey, are you deaf or some shit?! I said WAKE UP!" the voice shouted.

K.O. screamed and fell off his bed, and then quickly stood up to see that his dark and edgy alter ego was somehow standing right in front of him. "T.K.O.?! What are you doing here?! How did you get out of my head?!"

"I don't know."

"How did this happen?! How did we get separated?!"

"I said I don't know, dumbass!" T.K.O. snapped.

"Wh-What are we gonna do with you?! What will Mommy think when she sees you?!" K.O. asked, beginning to panic.

"Hey K.O., is everything okay in there?"

K.O. went over to the door and opened it just a little to see that it was his mom. "Umm, Mommy...I think we have just a  _teensy_  little problem."

"What is it, Peanut?" Carol asked. K.O. opened the door a little wider and her eyes widened when she saw T.K.O. standing there. "How did he get here?"

"We don't know." K.O. answered. "What are we gonna do with him?"

"Well...I don't really know, K.O. I think we should keep a very close eye on him, in case he tries to hurt anyone."

"Oh, don't worry, Mommy, he won't hurt anyone! T.K.O. and I are buddies now, right?" K.O. asked as he wrapped an arm around his edgy twin, much to his annoyance.

"...Whatever." T.K.O. finally answered.

"Great! Hey, I know what we can do! I can show you to everyone in the Smash Mansion."

"Oh, joy." T.K.O. muttered sarcastically.

* * *

And so, K.O. showed T.K.O. around the Smash Mansion, introducing him to the other LBS members and the Smashers. However, T.K.O. hated how happy and annoying everyone was and he just wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

While K.O. was showing his dark counterpart around the mansion, a certain other dark counterpart saw the two of them.

"Wait a minute, that kid has a dark and edgy counterpart too?" Dark Samus asked, and then she began to rub her hands together evilly as a wicked idea came to her mind as she wanted to get back at her own counterpart. "Oh, ho ho, that kid would be absolutely perfect for my scheme!"

* * *

T.K.O. was now walking down the hall by himself, hoping to get away from all the clowns called the Smashers when Dark Samus spotted him from behind a corner.

"Now's my chance. Time to get that kid into my scheme." she said to herself, and then she came out from behind the corner and called out, "Hey, kid." The emo kid just continued to walk away as if he didn't hear anything. "Hey, kid! I'm talking to you!" Dark Samus shouted, but T.K.O. was still ignoring her. "This is BS! No one ignores Dark Samus!" She then hovered over to the kid and shouted, "Hey, hey, kid! Hey! Hey! HEY!"

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_  T.K.O. bellowed, his shouting sending Dark Samus back several feet. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, WOMAN?!  _WHAT?!"_

"Listen, I just wanna ask...I figured that since I'm a dark and edgy version of Samus, and you're a dark and edgy version of that K.O. kid, what do you say the two of us team up to take down our heroic, goody two-shoes counterparts?"

"Hmm, let me think..." T.K.O. thought about it for a second, and then answered, "No."

"Really?! No?! Come on, we'd make a perfect team!"

"I said no! Go get someone else to join you, because I don't want anything to do with your stupid plan!" T.K.O. shouted as he walked away.

Dark Samus however, wasn't going to take no for an answer. No, she was going to get T.K.O. into her scheme whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

T.K.O. was now in the kitchen looking for something to eat, and when he opened the fridge, he was greeted by Dark Samus. "What the hell do you want now?!"

"I just wanted to ask you if you want to join me."

"You can ask me a thousand times, and the answer will never change."

"So, is it yes?" Dark Samus asked.

"NO!" T.K.O. shouted, and then he slammed the door on her. He then walked by the trash can, only for her to pop out.

"Aw, come on! Pretty please!" Dark Samus asked.

"I said no! Do you know what the word no means?!"

"It means yes."

"It means NO! Now leave me alone!" T.K.O. shouted as he slammed the trash lid on her.

Dark Samus continued to bother T.K.O. and no matter how many times he told her that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her plan, she wouldn't leave him be until she would get the answer she wanted. Just when he thought that he was finally away from her, he began to relax a little. However, she was right behind him and said, "Hey."

"DAMMIT! How many times have I told you to leave me alone?!"

"Um...seven?" Dark Samus guessed.

"More than that! When I tell you no, you back the f**k off and leave me be!" T.K.O. shouted, and then he sighed. "I'm gonna go to the mall. And don't you even  _think_  about following me!" He then stormed out of the mansion and slammed the door behind him.

Dark Samus stood there in silence. "What was it that he just told me? I don't know. I'm gonna go follow him to the mall!" And so she followed T.K.O. outside.

* * *

A few minutes later, T.K.O. was at the mall in downtown Smashville. "This mall better have a Hot Topic or else I'll burn this place to the ground." he muttered as he walked inside.

As soon as T.K.O. walked inside the mall, Dark Samus popped out of her hiding spot in the bushes outside. She turned to the camera and whispered "Shhh." and then slithered out of the bushes like a snake, causing several people nearby to look at her with strange looks.

"The f**k are you doing?" asked a random guy.

"Shut up, random background character! I'm trying to sneak on an emo kid here!" Dark Samus snapped, and then she got up and ran into the mall. She hid in a trash can and looked around the place, but couldn't see the edgy boy anywhere. "Where is that boy? Think, Dark Samus. Let's see, if I was a dark, edgy, and angsty kid, where would I go?" She looked around the mall, and then saw a store known as Hot Topic, and sure enough, T.K.O. was walking inside it. "Hot Topic, of course! All dark and edgy and angsty kids go to the mall to go to Hot Topic!" Dark Samus then got out of the trash can and headed towards the store, startling someone who was about to throw away their lunch.

T.K.O. walked into Hot Topic and looked around while listening to his edgy music on his headphones. As he looked around, he didn't notice that a certain someone had followed him here. Just as he finished looking at a shirt that looked just like the one he was wearing, T.K.O. then turned around and screamed when he saw Dark Samus standing right in front of him.

"Oh hey, it's you! You shop at Hot Topic too?" asked Dark Samus, pretending to be surprised.

T.K.O. was steaming in rage and shouted, "YOU! What the hell are you doing here?! I told you NOT to follow me here!"

"Who me? Why would I follow anyone here?"

"Don't act like you didn't know what you were doing! You can't play stupid with me!" T.K.O. growled through gritted teeth.

"Alright fine, you got me! I followed you here so that I could ask you if you wanted to join me."

"For the last time, I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF YOUR STUPID PLAN! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME BE EDGY BEFORE I TEAR YOUR ASSHOLE APART!"

Just then, a store clerk came over to the two of them. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. You're disrupting the other customers."

"Kick her out!" T.K.O. snapped as he pointed to Dark Samus. "She's the one who won't stop bothering me!"

"Well, he's the one who just threatened to tear my ass apart!" Dark Samus shot back. The clerk was not amused by this and kicked both of them out of the store, quite literally. "Ooh, right in the kisser." she muttered.

T.K.O. jumped on top of Dark Samus and yelled right in her face, "YOU  _ASSHOLE_! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you got us kicked out!"

"IT IS TOO YOUR FAULT! NO ONE GETS ME KICKED OUT OF HOT TOPIC, AND NOW THANKS TO YOU, THEY PROBABLY WON'T LET ME BACK IN!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I got you kicked out of your precious gothic store, but I can have them let you back in if you join me."

T.K.O. pulled on his eyelids in irritation and then shouted, "AUGH, FINE! FINE! You want me to help you so bad?! Then I'll help you!" Dark Samus's face lit up and he quickly added, "But  _only_  as long as you'll leave me alone afterwards!"

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Dark Samus stood in front of a projector to explain her plan of getting rid of her counterpart once and for all.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll lure the Let's Be Smashers out to the front yard and then we'll..." she began, and then she noticed that T.K.O. was looking away from her. "Are you even listening to me?!" She got no response. "Uh, hello?! Are you paying even the slightest bit of attention?!" She snapped her fingers and that got T.K.O. to turn back to her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. All I could hear was incoherent babbling."

"Excuse me?! You said you would join me, so you better listen to me!"

"Well, I could listen to you...but I choose not to."

Dark Samus was starting to fume and she snapped at the edgy boy, "Listen you little shit! I will not tolerate this type of behavior from you!"

"Little shit? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

Dark Samus was now starting to steam in rage. "You must have some nerve to think that you can insult me like that!"

"It's called karma, bitch. Why am I even wasting my time with you?" T.K.O. asked as he got up and headed towards the door to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?! I'm not done explaining my plan!"

"Don't care."

"You get back here this instant!"

"No." T.K.O. replied stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

"Don't back sass me!" Dark Samus snapped, and T.K.O. mocked her by moving his hand to imitate talking and babbling like a baby. "What?!" The edgy boy then mocked her some more by blowing a raspberry and mooning her, which made her absolutely furious. "Alright, that's it! Come back here, you little edgy brat!" Dark Samus began to chase T.K.O. around while he flew away and continued taunting her.

* * *

Some time later, the two dark and edgy counterparts were on the roof of the mansion. Dark Samus look down to see that the Let's Be Smashers were below.

"Perfect timing. We got them right where we want them." she said, and then she turned and called out, "Edgy brat, bring up the cannon!"

The door to the roof opened and T.K.O. pushed up a giant dark cannon.

"Dark Samus, you are a genius! This plan is absolutely flawless! Once this cannon charges up, we'll fire it right down there and Samus Aran will be gone for good! And the Let's Be Smashers too because why not!" Dark Samus exclaimed, and then she began to laugh evilly with thunder cracking in the background for dramatic effect.

"Okay, can we like, get this stupid cannon thing over with?" T.K.O. asked.

"Silence! You don't interrupt Dark Samus when she's in the middle of her evil laughter!" Dark Samus snapped, and T.K.O. just groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Alright edgy brat, turn the cannon on." she ordered, but she got no response. "Ahem! I said turn the cannon on!" Still no response. "Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?" Dark Samus grumbled as she turned the cannon on and it began to charge as it pointed down at the LBS below. "Say goodnight, Samus Aran, for it will be your last!"

Down on the ground, the Let's Be Smashers were training. Apparently none of them noticed the giant cannon up on the roof of the mansion that was about to fire at them.

"Okay, the cannon should be finished charging any minute now." Dark Samus said as the cannon continued charging. Fifteen minutes later, the cannon was still charging. "Any minute now." T.K.O. finally had enough of this and finally decided to do something. "Come on, why won't this damn cannon finish-" Dark Samus asked when she was suddenly lifted into the air, and she looked down to see T.K.O. holding her. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Put me down right this instant!"

"Oh, I'll put you down, alright." T.K.O. replied, and then he jumped up and stuck Dark Samus into the cannon.

"What are you doing?! Get me out of here!"

"I'll get you out." T.K.O. said as he took the cannon and aimed it towards the sky. "Out into the sky!" Just then, the cannon finally finished charging and he reached for the button to release it.

Dark Samus growled when she realized what T.K.O. was about to do. "You will pay for this, you bastard CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILD!" she shouted as the cannon fired and she was launched into the sky and into space.

"Finally, she's gone." T.K.O. sighed as he leaned against the cannon, which caused it to start tipping. Before he could get it back up, the cannon fell off the roof and down below.

The LBS all stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a giant cannon about to fall on them. They all screamed and quickly moved out of the way just as it crashed to the ground.

Carol looked up and saw T.K.O. on the roof and called out, "T.K.O., come down here right now!"

"Shit." T.K.O. muttered to himself as he got down to the ground.

"What were you doing with that giant cannon on the roof?!"

"Yeah, what were you trying to do?! Kill us?!" Isaac asked.

"No, I shot that dark woman into space." T.K.O. answered.

"You did  _what_?!" Carol asked in shock.

"That bitch wouldn't stop bothering me, okay?!"

"T.K.O., watch your language!" Carol scolded. "And we don't launch people into space!"

"Well, if the person's being an annoying bitch then I see no reason not to!"

Carol was not amused and ordered, "T.K.O., inside.  _Now_." T.K.O. grumbled as he followed her into the clubhouse. He looked up at his mother who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Would you mind telling me why you launched someone into space?"

"Why do you care so much?! It's none of your damn business!"

"T.K.O., don't talk back to your mother!" Carol shouted, and then sighed. She really didn't like to raise her voice, especially at her son. "I am very disappointed in you, T.K.O., and you're grounded, which means no leaving the mansion grounds."

T.K.O. then realized that if he couldn't leave the mansion grounds he couldn't go to the mall. He couldn't go to Hot Topic! "You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can, because I'm your mother. And for talking back to me again, go to your room, and don't come out until I say you can."

"Fine!" T.K.O. shouted, and he stomped over to his room, slamming the door behind him.


	14. Down Two Members

**And now it's time for the Let's Be Smashers theme song!**

The LBS was standing on a stage, getting ready to perform their theme song for the first time. However, there was someone missing.

"Come on, T.K.O.! Time for us to perform our theme song!" Carol called out.

T.K.O. groaned as he sat all the way at the far end of the stage. "Do we  _have_  to?"

"Yes, we have to. We gotta show the readers the epic anime intro." Carol answered, and T.K.O. groaned again as he reluctantly went to join the rest of the group. "Alright everyone, you ready?"

K.O. nodded. "Yeah Mommy, let's do this! Let's Be Smashers theme song, go!" He raised his fist in the air and the epic anime intro began.

(Set to Let's Kick it Up from Digimon)

The intro starts with K.O. staring at a giant flaming Smash logo, with it burning into his eye.

_**If we take our time and we stick together, everything we do will go our way** _

He's then joined by the rest of the group, and they look up at the flaming Smash Ball and jump towards it.

_**And if we try, now and forever, no matter what comes next, we'll be okay** _

The camera then pans down to show the Smash Mansion, showing off some of the Smash Ultimate newcomers such as the Inklings, Ridley, the Belmonts, and King K. Rool.

_**Let's kick it up to show them all the things that we can do** _

_**Let's kick it up another notch tomorrow** _

The screen then fades to black and shows Master Hand pointing at the screen, before getting pushed aside by Crazy Hand, who then starts acting, well, crazy.

_**Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you** _

_**Let's kick it up together** _

During the instrumentals, the LBS face off against the Ensemble, with K.O. and Dendy against Bowser, Enid against Ganondorf, Rad against Mewtwo, and Carol against Ridley, just like in the first battle. The rest of the group, being the four Assists, also try to help out as well, but end up getting beat just like in the battle.

Once the lyrics continue, the LBS are staring out at the sunset from the front steps of the Smash Mansion.

_**If we take our time and we stick together, everything we do will go our way** _

_**I have no doubt this situation will end and we'll enjoy another day** _

As the group starts running together, the screen briefly show some other major characters, such as T.K.O., the Hot Topic Krew, Ridley and Dark Samus, and a bunch of men clad in strange white suits wielding laser guns.

_**Let's kick it up to show them all the things that we can do** _

_**Let's kick it up another notch tomorrow** _

_**Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you** _

The group then stops running and all pose dramatically as the logo appears.

_**Let's kick it up together, together** _

* * *

Two days later, it was time for yet another Smash announcement. The entire Smash Mansion, including the Assist Trophies and Let's Be Smashers, was sitting in benches out in the front yard waiting for the new announcement.

Isaac of course, was extremely anxious about this announcement, as he knew for sure that a newcomer was going to be revealed, and he prayed to the Wise One that it would be him.

T.K.O. grumbled as he sat there with his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. He didn't want to be here at this stupid announcement, but Carol made him come as she wanted him to do more than just sit around in his room all day listening to his edgy music.

Carol noticed this and smiled at him. "Aw, come on, T.K.O. Don't be such a sourpuss." she said as she patted his head.

T.K.O. growled and muttered, "I didn't  _want_  to come to this stupid announcement!"

"Come on, T.K.O. You gotta do more than just stay cooped up in your room all day. Besides, this is the perfect time to support our fellow Smashers."

"I don't care. I hate everyone here and they can all go die in a fire!"

"T.K.O., don't be so rude!" Carol scolded, and T.K.O. groaned as he sank in his seat.

K.O. sat in between his mom and Samus and asked the bounty hunter, "What do you think they're gonna announce this time?"

Samus shrugged. "I don't know, but it must be something big if they're having this whole stage out here."

The rest of the LBS just sat there doing their own things, waiting for the announcement to begin. They didn't have to wait for very long as Robin stepped up to the front stage and up to the podium.

"Alright everyone, it is that time of the month again. It is time for yet another Smash announcement." Robin spoke, and everyone clapped. "Alright, now how about we get this out of the way and announce the newcomer. This character used to be an Assist Trophy."

Isaac's face lit up and began to get really hopeful.  _'Assist Trophy! That's right! I used to be an Assist Trophy!'_

"This character is also known for their hard work and dedication."

_'Yes! Yes, that's right!'_

"It is a name you all know. It starts with an 'I'."

 _'Oh god, yes! That's me! It's gotta be me!'_  Isaac pleaded in his mind, looking like he was ready to burst in anticipation.

"Please give a warm welcome to our latest newcomer to Super Smash Brothers Ultimate...Isabelle!" Robin announced as a poster of the shih-tzu rolled down on the stage behind him.

Isaac however, didn't seem to notice this as he stood up in his seat and hollered, "Yeah, whooo! I did it! I got in Smash! In your face, suckers!" Everyone looked on in confusion as he jumped out of his seat and headed right for the stage, except for T.K.O., who still sat there with a grimace as the edgy boy didn't give a single shit about what was going on.

Robin was just as confused as Isaac stepped up to the podium, pushed him aside, and grabbed the microphone.

"Everyone, as a newcomer of Smash, I just wanna say I told you so. You all thought that I had absolutely no chance of getting in and I was a complete nobody, but look at me now! I'm a Smasher now, so now it's my turn to laugh in your faces!"

"How am I going to break it to him?" Robin muttered to himself, and then he went up and said, "Um, excuse me, Isaac."

"Hold on, everybody. The manager wants to speak with me." Isaac turned to Robin and he whispered in his ear. "I'm making a complete what of myself? ...The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen? ...And now I'm making it worse because I'm repeating everything you're saying into the microphone?"

Robin facepalmed in frustration. "Oh, for Naga's sake, Isaac! You did not make the roster!"

"I what?"

"You...did not...make...the roster." Robin repeated slowly, which absolutely devastated Isaac.

"But...But why?"

"Because..." Robin sighed. "Look Isaac, I mean this in the nicest of ways. I know you really wanted to get in the tournament, but you know that not everything is going to go your way. There is a certain word that some may use to describe you, but I cannot seem to put a finger on it. What was it?"

"Irrelevant?" someone guessed.

"No no, not that."

"Dead franchise?"

"No, not that either."

"A generic anime swordsman!"

Isaac was about to run over to whoever said that in rage for being called that when Robin continued. "Listen, what I am trying to say is that I am not the one who decided the roster for this tournament, and when you really get down to it, the reason Isabelle was chosen was because she has more...popularity than you. As in, there are more people here who recognize her more than you. Understand?"

"I understand." Isaac answered sadly, and then he began to walk off the stage and out of the mansion yards with his head down. The Let's Be Smashers watched as he left, and some of them couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, he had talked on and on about how much he wanted to be a Smasher, as it was the reason he joined the LBS, and for his dreams to get completely crushed just like that, it must be hard for him to process.

Robin felt sorry for Isaac as well and sighed as he lowered his head. "Poor boy."

* * *

Later that day, the LBS was back in their clubhouse. Not much else had gone on at the announcement, which made them wonder why they had to set up the benches and stage in the first place.

While most of the group was sitting around, loud emo music could be heard all the way from down the hall and they groaned. "Ugh, can somebody tell that kid to turn his edgy music down?!" Waluigi asked.

"I'll go tell him." Carol sighed as she headed to T.K.O.'s room with K.O. following close behind.

As the two of them left down the hall, the rest of the group continued to sit around. Honestly, they were kind of bored, since with the exception of the announcement, the rest of the day was uneventful.

Suddenly, there was the slam of a door and they all turned to see T.K.O. stomping by them, grumbling to himself as he headed to the front door and then slammed it behind him.

"T.K.O., wait!" Carol called out as she and K.O. came into the room, but it was too late as the edgy boy was gone. Now they had lost another member of the group.

* * *

Isaac walked down the streets of Smashville, all alone. That's all he had been doing since the announcement earlier, and he was still upset with the fact that he didn't make it into the roster.

He continued to walk down the streets until he arrived at the Assist Apartment. He looked through the window and saw the other Assists congratulating Isabelle for getting promoted and wishing her luck at the Smash tournament.

 _'That could've been me.'_  Isaac thought as he stood there and watched in sadness as the Assists said goodbye to Isabelle as she left the apartment to start her new life in Smash. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and then they began to stream down his face as he walked away feeling dejected, rejected, unloved, unwanted. He walked down an empty alley and then sat down as he put his head on his knees and began sobbing.

"Hey, kid. Quit your crying, will ya?" Isaac looked up to see who could have said that, and was greeted by a tall and green hairy man with the voice of Benedict Cumberbatch.

"Who...Who are you?"

"Who I am does not matter right now." said the mysterious figure. "Look kid, you wanna be in Smash, do you?" he asked, and Isaac nodded. "And you're jealous that that pooch got in instead of you?" He nodded again. "Then I've got a perfect solution for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a familiar logo on it. "I can give you this invite, and boom! You'll be in Smash! Trust me, once you show them this, you'll get a one way ticket to Smash fame! That's what you want, right?"

Isaac didn't need to answer as he snatched the invitation from him and bolted out of the alley and towards the Smash Mansion.

The green figure smiled devilishly and laughed to himself. "Sucker."


	15. The New Emo Krew

 

Later that night, the LBS sat in the living room of the clubhouse. Neither Isaac nor T.K.O. had come back since they left earlier, and they just assumed that the former wasn't going to be coming back while one of them was a bit worried about the latter.

"Mommy, do you think T.K.O.'s gonna come back?" K.O. asked.

"Of course he will, kiddo." Carol answered. "He can't be anywhere far."

Just then, the TV showed a breaking news report, where some boy apparently blew up a bubblegum and grape soda factory. As it showed footage of what went on inside the factory prior to it blowing up, the boy turned out to be none other than T.K.O., much to K.O. and Carol's shock.

_"We currently don't know why anyone could do this, but we have a suspicion that a group of goths who call themselves the Hot Topic Krew is behind this."_

"The Hot Topic Krew?" That got Carol thinking. Whoever this Hot Topic Krew is, they must have been the ones who had T.K.O. do this, and there was no way in hell she was gonna allow that.

"Why would T.K.O. do that? What are we gonna do, Mommy?" K.O. asked.

Carol stood up and said with determination in her voice, "We're gonna get T.K.O. back from whoever this Hot Topic Krew is! One way or another."

* * *

The next day, Carol went around the mansion, asking everyone she came across if they knew anything about this Hot Topic Krew. But so far, she wasn't having any luck as they either told her that they had better things to do or had absolutely no idea who she was talking about.

After asking pretty much everyone in the mansion but getting no answers, Carol went back to the clubhouse, stumped on what to do now.

"Did you have any luck finding them, Mommy?" K.O. asked.

"No." Carol answered with a sigh. "How are we gonna get T.K.O. back if we can't even find out where the Hot Topic Krew is?"

"Hmm, I believe I can provide you an answer."

The two looked around to find where that strange voice came from. "Who said that?" K.O. asked.

"I did." Coming into the clubhouse was a strange figure clad in a white suit and helmet with a dark visor covering their face. "So, I'm assuming you want to know about this Hot Topic Krew, huh?"

"Wait, you know about them?" Carol asked, getting hopeful. "Can you at least tell us where they are right now?"

"Well, I heard that they like to hang out at the Hot Topic at the mall downtown. That's all I know."

"Thank you, sir. That's all that we needed. Come on, K.O. Let's go to that mall." Carol said, and then she turned to the others. "Everyone, K.O. and I are gonna be heading to the mall to bring back T.K.O., and until we come back, Samus is in charge." And so the two of them went off to the mall to confront the Hot Topic Krew.

As they left, the rest of the group noticed the strange figure and Krystal asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh right, how rude of me to not properly introduce myself. I am Light Trooper #378."

"Really, that's what they call you? Don't you have, you know, an actual name?" Enid asked.

"Well duh, of course I have a real name!" retorted the trooper. "If you don't want to refer to me as Light Trooper #378, then you can just call me Greg." There was a moment of awkward silence amongst the group before he continued. "And I take it that you fellows are the Let's Be Smashers."

"Wait, how do you know about us?" Samus asked.

"Me and the rest of the Light Troopers do extensive research on the many living creatures that inhabit this world."

"Great, you sound just like that creepy green-skinned girl." Waluigi muttered.

"Ahem, I am right here." Dendy glared at the lanky man.

Greg continued, "We gather basic data on people like you, but not to worry, we will not record any personal information without your consent." He then took out some strange spherical device from behind his back. "Now if you all can hold still for just a moment..."

"Hold on there, mister!" Enid exclaimed, stopping the trooper from activating the device. "What exactly are you planning on doing with that? Are you up to something?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, I am not up to anything suspicious. Not at all. No need to be suspicious of what I am going to be doing, because what I am going to do is not suspicious in any way at all."

Enid was still a bit skeptical, but the rest of the group didn't seem to be bothered with this stranger gathering information on them. Well, Samus and Krystal also seemed to be a bit skeptical, but didn't say anything. Greg activated the device and it flashed before floating in the air and scanning the group, gathering all their data and once it finished, the light faded and it descended back down into the trooper's arms.

"And...done. Well, it looks like my work here is complete. Thank you all and have a nice day." Greg then exited the clubhouse, and as soon as the door was shut, he pressed a button on the side of his helmet and spoke into a speaker, "Master Lionel, step one of the plan is complete."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Smash Mansion, the Smashers have all gathered for one final announcement before the launch of the Ultimate tournament.

"Alright everyone, I would just like to say that the time has finally come for us to announce the final newcomers for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate." Robin announced, and everyone cheered. "Right then, our final two newcomers are-"

Just then, the door to the mansion burst open and everyone turned to see a certain Adept standing in the doorway with shades on.

"S'up, bitches?" Isaac asked as he walked into the mansion like a boss, followed by Geno, Shadow the Hedgehog, Banjo and Kazooie, the Chorus Kids, and Mach Rider, all of them with shades on as well. Everyone looked on in complete confusion as they had no idea what these people were doing here.

"This guy again?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Didn't Robin just say that there's only two newcomers left?"

Isaac lifted his arm and flashed his Smash invite. "Boom, I'm in Smash now. You all doubted me and thought I had absolutely no chance of getting in, but what's this I'm holding in my hand? That's right, a Smash invite!"

"Wait, hold on a second!" Robin shouted, running towards the six. "This has to be some sort of mistake. None of you are on the newcomer list!"

"But we got invites, so that must mean we got in, right?" Banjo asked.

Just then, the mansion doors burst open and a blonde man in a red gi came in. "Hey guys, am I late?" But nobody answered as they were focused on the other six "newcomers".

"Hold on, let me see your invitation." Banjo handed Robin his invite and he examined it. "Just as I thought. This is not a real Smash invitation! This is a fake!" He then took a look at the others' invites. "All of them are fake! Where did you even get these?"

"Oh, from a tall and green hairy guy who calls himself-"

"The Grinch!" Everyone turned to see the tall, green hairy guy that Banjo was referring to coming into the mansion with his trademark grin on his face. "Yes, I was the one you gave you six those fake invites. That's right, it was all a trick. I deceived you."

"Wait, you lied to us?!" asked one of the Chorus Kids in shock. "Why?!"

"Because I'm the Grinch, and deceiving people is what I do best!" laughed the Grinch, and the "newcomers'" eyes went wide in shock. "Oh man, you all should really see the look on your faces right now!"

"Oh yeah, let's get ready to rumble!" Suddenly, the doors burst open once again and charging into the mansion was a large ball of fire, which hit the Grinch and sent him flying through the roof, complete with the Goofy yell as he was launched into space.

The ball of fire stopped in the middle of the living room, and it turned out to be a large bipedal feline with a belt of flames around its waist.

"Oh yeah, Incineroar has entered the building!"

The six stared in shock, and Robin continued with the announcement. "Everyone, these are our real last two newcomers to the Super Smash Brothers Ultimate tournament, Ken and Incineroar!" he announced, and everyone cheered while the group of rejects stared in disbelief.

 _'Okay, this can't possibly get any worse.'_  Isaac thought.

Robin then turned back to the group. "Oh, and by the way, Isaac and Shadow, you two are Assist Trophies once again, and as for the rest of you, I am sorry, but you did not make it into the tournament."

The group walked out of the mansion in disappointment while Isaac still stood there shocked.  _'Are you shitting me?! I'm an Assist Trophy again?! Does this world just want to spite me?!'_

"And there we have it. Our final two..." Just then, something crashed through the roof and it turned out to be a Piranha Plant holding an official Smash invite. "Oh, well this is a surprise. It seems like there is one more extra newcomer joining."

Everyone cheered some more and held up the plant like it was the greatest thing to ever grace this earth. Isaac however, was beyond insulted with the fact that a plant got in Smash before him.

"Well, you know what?! I have a little something for all of you!" he exclaimed as he flipped up his middle finger at the crowd of Smashers before turning around and leaving the mansion with his finger still up. Not that anyone cared anyway, as they were too busy worshipping the plant.

* * *

Back at the clubhouse, the LBS had gone back to sitting around while Carol and K.O. were still at the mall trying to bring T.K.O. back.

Just then, the front door opened and they turned to see that it was Isaac, much to their surprise.

"Isaac? You're back?" Krystal asked.

Isaac didn't say anything as he held up his fake Smash invite, which was on fire. He threw it behind himself and said, "I'm done." He stomped into the clubhouse and continued to rant. "I am  _done_  with this bullshit Smash tournament, and everyone involved in it can go f**k themselves! I have  _never_  felt so insulted, so degraded, so offended in my entire life!" He then turned his attention to his fellow Assist Trophies. "Look at us! We were four of the most requested characters for Smash, but who gets in instead? An echo fighter that everyone saw coming a mile away, a tiger with a flaming crotch, and a literal plant! It's really funny. Whenever someone becomes a Smasher, they get praised to the high heavens and worshiped to no end, but when someone becomes an Assist, they become nothing but laughing stocks for people to point and laugh at because they're such a failure and no matter how hard they try, they're just doomed to fail! And you know what, they're right! We are all nothing but failures doomed to spend the rest of our empty, pathetic,  _worthless_  lives standing in the sidelines while the Smashers get all the glory! I am finished with this stupid tournament, and all I want now is to feel the sweet embrace of death. If any of you want to kill me, then just go right ahead. If not, then I'll just go hang myself with my scarf, and if that doesn't work, then I'll just stab myself in the chest with my sword!" And with that, Isaac stomped out of the room.

"What even went on in there?" Krystal asked.

Samus shrugged. "The hell if I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall, Carol and K.O. walked around, keeping their eyes peeled for the store known as Hot Topic. After some time, they managed to find the store and hid behind a plant display close to it.

"Okay K.O., if you see T.K.O. anywhere, let me know."

"Got it, Mommy." Just then, K.O. spotted a group of goths wearing black running towards the Victoria's Secret across from the Hot Topic and saw T.K.O. among them. "There they are, Mommy!" He pointed towards them.

Carol looked to where K.O. was pointing, and sure enough, there was T.K.O. with the group of goths. "That must be them. The Hot Topic Krew."


End file.
